Secretos Mudos
by Kamishikawa Hane
Summary: La batalla contra Aizen a terminado. La mayoria de los Espadas están vivos gracias a Orihime. ¿Su propósito?: Vivir en el mundo humano! Historias de humor, Romance y mucha aventura! Leean y comenten!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Comienzo.

La batalla contra Aizen había terminado. Gracias a Ichigo y su grupo, ayudado por los espadas, cuyos también se revelaron contra Aizen acabaron con este en una dura batalla por salvar la Sociedad de Almas y Karakura. La hogyoku pasó a manos de Urahara, porque el comandante superior Yamamoto le dijo que la destruyese, ya que tal poder que ejercía era brutal. Pasaron los días, y al final de tantas reuniones en casa de Urahara para que hacer con todos los espadas vivos, llegaron a un acuerdo:

-Bien, entonces después de tanto discutir tendremos que hacer que los espadas vivan en el mundo humano por un tiempo, mientras que yo preparo todo para que se queden a vivir en la Sociedad de almas.- Dijo Yamamoto después de llegar al acuerdo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quién vive en donde?-Preguntó Grimmjow.

-¡Podrían quedarse en mi casa! - dijo Orihime entusiasmada.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Ichigo- ¡No pienso dejar que ese desgraciado viva en tu casa!- dijo señalando a Grimmjow.

-¿Porqué?- se quejó Grimmjow- ¿acaso te molesta? Él también puede venir a acompañar a la princesita- Grimmjow señaló a Ulquiorra, mientras que a Orihime se le subía un color rosado en las mejillas.

-¡Ey, yo también quiero venir! - dijo Nnoitra

-Cállate animal.- dijo Neliel

-No me pienso callar, hago lo que te quede clarito.

-Eres caso perdido…-suspiró la peliverde.

-Vosotros dos podeis alquilar un pequeño apartamento.- dijo Urahara mientras los señalaba con el bastón.

-Si, ¡y una mierda!- replicó el ojivioleta.-¡No pienso vivir con ella!

-Yo tampoco pienso vivir con esta mala bestia.- murmuro Neliel, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –¿Porque?- Cuestionó Urahara.- Es solo durante una temporadita.

- ¿Y que?-suspiró Nnoitra,- no pienso dormir con ella.

Ichigo y los demás los miraron asustados.

-¿Y yo qué?- se quejó algo molesto Szayel mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

- Tu nada-le dijo Nnoitra

-¿Quieres pelea, girafa?- lo miró con cara asesina mientras sacaba un pequeño muñeco budú de su bolsillo

Mientras Harribel y Stark observaban con calma la escena.

-Bueno,-comenzó Urahara- vosotros podéis alquilar también un piso como Nelliel y Nnoitra- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala

-Yo y ella?- se quedaron mirándose. raramente- espera, espera, los dos solos?

Harribel lo miró algo extrañada

-Me parece bien.- aclaró Stark sacando a Harribel de sus pensamientos.

-Muy bien. otra pareja más por aquí, ¿quien falta?- pregunto Urahara- Orihime, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow, Nnoitra y Neliel, Harribel y Stark, y...- Busco a alguna persona sobrante y encontro a Lilynette.

-¡Stark! No me dejes sola...- lloriqueó una chica de cabellos verde pastel.

-No, no tranquila…- suspiró Stark. –Oye, sombrerero.- Urahara volteó- me puedo llevar a Lilynette?

-Si, toda tuya. –aclaró el rubio.-Y tu… no estaria de mas que te quedaras conmigo- dijo señalando al peli-rosa

-¿Porque?- pregunto Aporro

-Bueno, aun tengo asuntos pendientes con Kurotsushi, o sea que me ayudaras en los experimentos.

-Como quieras, pero no pienso ser el muñequito de indias de nadie.- dijo Szayel.  
-¿Seguro que desea esto, Capitan?- alcanzó a decir Hitsugaya quien había estado callado todo el rato, obsevando las diferentes conversaciones.

-Si, y no quiero que ningún espada intente escapar del mundo humano, ni tan solo que intenten acabar con ningún hollow sin permiso mio de algún Shinigami, entendido?- Aclaró Yamamoto mientras todos los ex espadas asentían.

-Espera, todo esto está muy bien, pero...no podemos ir así...- Szayelseñalo la ropa de llevaba i todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos Yoruichi y yo nos encargaremos de daros un gigai a cada uno- Sonrió Urahara mientras señalaba a la recién llegada.

-Si, y ni se os ocurra hacer ningún mal uso, porque no pienso daros otro- Dijo Yoruichi mientras se sentaba al lado de Urahara.

_**Inner ulquiorra: ¿que se supone que es eso? da igual no me importa solo tengo un objetivo, y es estar cerca de la mujer. Espera! que estoy pensando? hummp. Tonterías. ya no parece la misma humana que conocí... ¿mierda se puede saber que me ha echo esa muchacha? ¡¿que me pasa?! ¿por que reacciono así ante ella? ¿Que me esta pasando?**_

_**Inner de Grimmjow: Maldición, ¿porque me a tenido que tocar con esta niñata? Bueno creo que lo voy a pasar bien con la princesita y el emo. jajajaja!**_

_**Ineer de Nnoitra: Que tortura, otra vez igual. ¿por que siempre me toca con ella?. En cuanto tengamos los gigais y estemos solos le voy ha hacer pagar todo lo que me hizo en Las Noches, si, i esta vez ganaré yo. jajajaja ! creo que al final me lo pasare bien y todo...**_

_**Ineer de Orihime: Dios! Me a tocado con Ulquiorra.. ¡pero que pienso! ¡él a sido mi carcelero!**_  
_**¡¿pero que me pasa!? yo solo amo a Kurosaki-kun pero ahora... no puedo creer que me haya enamorado de Ul**_

_**quiorra no solo porque sea un espada sino que... él... ¡no puede ser!**_

_**Inner de Nelliel: Bueno, tampoco me puedo quejar de mi "pareja" creo que al fin y al cabo creo que me lo pasaré bien y todo! Ah! ¿Que pienso? espera! no puede ser que yo diga eso. A pesar de todo es Nnoitra**_

-Ehh chicos!- Grito Yoruichimientras salia de una habitacion la cual había estado todo el rato- Ya tengo los gigais! - sonrió pícaramente

-Genial! por fin me podre poner algo que valga la pena- Lilynette se miro su traje algo roto  
por la batalla contra Aizen

-Bueno, ir entrando de uno en uno, yo me encargare de los chicos,- Urahara miro a Yoruichi y esta asintió- Yoruichi se encargara de las chicas.

Después de un rato se encontraban todos con su gigai puesto, alguien más molesto que otro por el nuevo cuerpo:

Ulquiorra salio sintiéndose raro por el gigai en el que estaba- Orihime se sonrojo al verlo sin el vestido de espada con el cual estaba acostumbrada a verlo. Ulquiorra se percato de eso.  
Llevaba una camisa negra sobre una cazadora blanca junto unos tejanos azul oscuro rasgados.  
Ulquiorra observo fijamente a la humana la cual seguía sonrojada intentando no mirarlo evitado así que la viera. Ulquiorra se acerco a ella, en ese momento esta desvió la mirada al suelo se sentía rara no estaba acostumbrada a ver a Ulquiorra así... ¿y sus lágrimas que tanto le gustaban? ¿que había sucedido con ellas?...

-Esto es muy molesto- dijo Nnoitra mientras se miraba su cuerpo mientras salía de la habitación. Llevaba una camiseta de color azul oscuro y unos tejanos desteñidos a la vez que se tapaba con un parche su ojo izquierdo. Por alguna razón que desconocía se sentía extraño levar los dos ojos despejados.

-Tranquilo, te acostumbraras-sonrió Urahara mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

Mientras Grimmjow salia de la habitación la cual se había colocado el gigai. Llevaba un pantalón tejano oscuro una camiseta azul,mientras buscaba con la mirada al emo para reirse un rato de su aspecto, el cual solo hizo caso omiso de sus carcajadas.

Al rato salio Stark con un pantalon negro y una camisa blanca y un chaleco marron , que resaltaba con el color de sus ojos.

Mientras tanto Szayel salia de la habitación con una camisa de seda de color rosa pastel y un chaleco negro encima con unos tejanos de color blanco algo gastados.

-jajajajajajajajajajajaajajaj a- Grimjoww se tiro al suelo al ver a Szayel vestido de esa forma tan...¿curiosa? no tan... ¡ROSADA!- ¡Pareces maricón! - accetuó su ultima palabra haciendo que este lo mirara con cara asesina. Este intento acomodarse las lentes pero se percato de que no las tenia... se sentía raro...

Al rato comenzaron a salir las chicas. Las cuales dejaron a los chicos con un supuesto bulto en la entrepierna.

Nelliel llevaba un vestido de tirantes de un color verde suave con unos fruncidos en los hombros junto con unos lazos de color ámbar. Junto con unas pequeñas sandalias de unos 5 cm de tacón que marcaban su figura y con un escote que realzaba su voluptuosa delantera.

Al momento Nnoitra reaccionó de una forma peculiar tapándose algo que yacía en su entrepierna . Nelliel se percato de eso sospechaba que era lo que le sucedí ó pícaramente. y le preguntó melosamente:- ¿que es lo que te sucede, Nnoitra?-  
-¿De que demonios estas hablando si se puede saber?- le dijo Nnoitra intentando disimular.

-Jijiji-rió Nelliel, Nnoitra la miró con cara de pocos amigos.- ¿De que te ries?-pregunto, pero maldijo mentalmente su maldita pregunta, ya que hizo que borrara su sonrisa.  
-No has has respondido mi pregunta...- le dijo Nelliel sensualmente, cosa que hizo que Nnoitra se estremeciera aún mas de lo que ya estaba. Para él parecía que la temperatura subiera cada vez más...

Al cabo de unos minutos salio Harribel , la cual llevaba unos shorts muy cortos y una camiseta de tirantes blanca que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen y resaltaba su voluptuosa delantera. Llevaba puestos unos tacontes de color blanco grisaceo y para colmo de males, se había soltado el pelo, su rubia melena caía sobre su espalda. Y su mascara había desaparecido. Si, se le veía la boca, una boca que dejo a Stark muy sorprendido.

Haribel se dió cuenta de Stark le miraba con diferentes ojos...

Al rato salio Lilynette con un vestidito de color rosa pastel y con unas rosas de color rosa suave al pie del vestido, que hacían conjunto con sus pequeñas sandalias de color rosa triste.

Por suerte ya todos se estaban dirigiendo a sus respectivos "hogares". Gimmjow se fue a "explorar karakura" como decía él. En ese momento Orihime se percato de que algo no iba bien...

-Ulquiorra... ¿Ulquiorra te sientes bien?- le dijo Orihime con suma preocupación.

-No se que me sucede... No puedo andar con normalidad... ¿A que se deve eso? -le preguntó un -poco incómodo pero intentando mantener su compostura seria.

-Supongo que sera por culpa de el gigai, Si una vez le paso a Kurosaki-kun...

- ¿Que le sucedió? Explícate

- Veras tu gigai no es del tamaño adecuado, tu poses demasiado reiatsu para este gigai si estas demasiado tiempo en este gigai no lo soportara... y...

- mi alma se desvanecerá. ¿Me equivoco?

-en efecto- le miró con tristeza.- No quiero perderte una segunda vez...- dijo entristecida  
Ulquiorra no sabia como reaccionar no creía que fuera tan importante. La chica intento cambiar de tema.

-vamos a ver a Urahara cuanto antes para que te cambie de gigai.

-Esta bien

En la tienda de Urahara...

- Entiendo...-dijo el rubio mientras guardaba una risita detrás de su abanico como de costumbre.

-¿Que te hace tanta gracia?- le pregunto el ojiverde

-ohh... no nada no es nada, acompañame iremos a ver gigais nuevos- dijo el rubio manteniendo esa sonrisa misteriosa detrás del abanico.- quedate aqui Hime-chan en seguida volvemos.

-Si- respondió la aludda mas tranquila.

Ulquiorra no podia parar de pensar en ello: -** No quiero perderte, no por segunda vez... ya me fue dificil perderte una primera vez como para que vuelva a suceder...**-

**Ulquiorra: ¿Que tipo de sentimiento es ese? ¿Acaso es amor? ¿Nos ama? tsk! eso habra que averiguarlo...**

_**Inner Ulquiorra: si... la cosa se pone interesante...**_

_**inner Orihime : sigo sin entender que es lo que me sucede... ¿es que acaso le quiero? Pe-pero que digo?! si el fue quien me secuestró! Que tonterias pienso... pero el me cuido aunque no lo pareciera y no fuera intencionado eso me ha marcado.**_

**flashback:**

_-Come- le dijo la cuarta espada-_

_-No quiero, no tengo hambre- le replico esta calmadamente._

_-Come- insistió el espada _

_-Por favor... no...-decía ella_

_-Come,hazlo tienes que comer un poco- le dijo este en el tono mas amable que pudo_  
_pero...-insistió esta._

-_Ni peros ni nada, si en una hora no has terminado te obligaré yo personalmente a comer..._

**Fin del flashback**

_**Inner de orihime:-tambien nos protegio ante otros espadas como grimmjow o Szayel, o hasta de Nnoitra. Pero lo pase muy mal cuando se separo de mi, cuando creí que estava muerto, que no lo volveria a ver, solo de pensar eso se me oprime el corazón...**_

**Flashback**

Las alas de Ulquiorra empezaron a desaparecer todo su cuerpo se estaba reduciendo a cenizas... ¿a que se debia eso? antes de que desapariciera del todo hablo a la humana a la cual le habia cogido cierto cariño.

-Màtame- ordeno Ulquiorra

-¿Que?- pregunto confuso Ichigo- dime la verdad…¿He sido yo quien ha cortado tu brazo y piernza izquierda?

-Que pasa con eso?

-¡No puedo luchar con alguien que no esta en mis mismas condiciones!

-Da igual, matame, has ganado.

-¡¿Cre….cres que puedo aceptar una victoria como esta?!

-Tsk..-Ulquiorra volteó a Orihime- ahora que me estaba interesando por vosotros…- alargó su mano hacia la chica.- **¿Me tienes….**

Orihime solo lo miró con tristeza antes de oir sus ultimas palabras. Intentar alargar su mano en vano, mientras que veia como se esfumaba lentamente, sin poder hacer nada para salvarlo.

…**.Miedo?**

**Fin del flashback**

En ese momento noto como una lágrima rozaba su mejilla, pero no era lo único también noto la presencia de Grimmjow, quien se asomaba ventana como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

- Vaya la princesita esta llorando- dijo en su habitual tono burlón- Seguro que el emo ya te ha echo algo- añadió mientras saltaba de la ventana

- ¡Grimmjow!- exclamó sorprendida por la aparición de este.

- ¿Por que lloras princesita?- Le pregunto el chico de cabellos celestes en el mismo tono burlón.

- No es nada... malos recuerdos- dijo la chica peli-naranja un poco apenada.

- de tu estancia en Hueco mundo, ¿me equivoco?- Le pregunto este mas serio de lo normal

-En efecto- Le respondió con la mirada al suelo.

- Debío ser difícil para ti, haber sido manipulada de tal forma por ese ser despreciable... Aizen...- le dijo con odio en su mirada- tranquila a nosotros los espada sobre todo para Ulquiorra y a mi también nos fue dificil por eso nos revelamos, nos avergüenza haber estado a sus ordenes. Me repugna...Pero lo mas doloroso para ti fue ver morir a Ulquiorra con tus propios ojos ¿verdad?

- Si...- dijo volviendo casi a llorar

- Ey, no llores -le dijo - Hemos vuelto nos HAS revivido y estamos aquí contigo para lo que necessites no llores porfavor.

- Gracias Grimmjow, aunque no pareces el mismo de siempre, ahora se que podré confiar en ti-

- Ehh… encima que intento ayudarte escuchandote y explicandote lo que nos sucedió. Se quejo el ojiceleste

-Jaja- rio la pelinaranja- Gracias de todas formas, te lo agradezco.- Le dijo al chico celeste mientras lo abrazo tiernamente y con su habitual dulzura-

- Emmm... Ehhh... no... no es..nad...nada mu...mujer!- Este estaba cada vez mas nervioso por lo sucedidio- No... te preocupes... s...si.. nece..sitas algo dímelo - tartamudeo con poquito de sonrojo en las mejillas.

Al cabo de una media hora salio Ulquiorra.

-Ya esta, no hay problema alguno. ¡Si vuelve a pasar algo parecido avisadme!- volvió a reír bajo su abanico.

-Sí, ¡gracias Urahara-san!-Contesto Orihime aliviada.

-Bueno, princesita ¿vamos para casa?- Pregunto Grimmjow el cual estaba comenzando a cansarse de tanto esperar por culpa de "ese maldito gigai que el emo traia puesto".  
-Si, si, ¡vamos!- dijo Orihime mientras se despedia de Urahara quien seguía sonriendo.  
-¡Bye! ¡Bye! ¡Tengan cuidado!- Alcanzo a decir Urahara mientras veían como los tres desaparecían de su tienda.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿otro gigai descompuesto?-pregunto una fina figura femenina detrás suyo  
-Si, pero ya esta todo echo.- Sonrió el aludido. Yoruichi sonrió y se dirigió a Urahara de forma sensual.

-¡Eh! ¿que vas ha hacer?-pregunto pícaramente mientras Yoruichi se le avalanzaba encima suyo y caían los dos juntos en el sofa.

-¿Que pasa?¿No puedo estar contigo?- Yoruichi hizo pucheros . Urahara río y Yoruchi le quito el sombrero, haciendo que mostrara su cabello rubio y sus ojos celestes.  
-¡Damelo, es mio!-dijo intentado sacarle de las manos su sobrero. Ambos rieron y Urahara cayó encima de ella y quedaron a escasos centímetros de sus rostros, haciendo que ambos sintieran el aliento uno del otro.

-Como te adoro...- dijo Yoruichi mietras posaba sus brazos en su cuello, rodeandolo.  
-Si Soi Fong nos viera así, nos mataría...-Dijo rodeando los brazos en su cintura, dejando un hueco entre su espalda y el comodo sofa.

-Te mataria a ti,-sonrio- a mi me tiene especial aprecío  
-¿La prefieres a ella?- susurro Urahara a la oreja de Yoruichi, la cual se estremeció al sentir sus labios rozando su oreja.

-Idiota,¿ como voy a preferirla a ella, teniendote a ti?- dijo ella remenando el rubio cabello de su pareja

-No lo se, te conozco demasiado, incluso llego a pensar que me odias-dijo Urahara acercandose mas a ella, haciendo que sus frentes chocaran.  
-Como puedes pensar eso de mi?-sonrió- eres malo...

-Tu eres preciosa.

Y con esto cerro al conversación besando los suaves y carnosos labios de Yoruichi , la cual respondió abriendo la boca e invítandolo a entrar en esa pequeña pero sabrosa cavidad. Solo para el, para nadie mas. Urahara dejo los labios para dirijírse a su cuello y lamerlo y morderlo mas fuerte cada vez, haciendo que ella gimiera su nombre. Urahara quiso llegar mas lejos, hasta su clavícula, pero algo los detuvo.

-Ei, sombrerero, hay un problema con...-Nnoitra entraba junto a Neliel y se detuvo al ver tan impactante escena. Urahara y Yoruichi se separaron y se les subieron los colores  
-¿Qu...que quereís..?-pregunto Yoruichi algo agitada por lo ocurrido.

-Ei, gatita, avisa cuando lo hagaís , o almenos hazlo en algun lugar mas...privado..-Nnoitra río por lo bajo por la reaccion de la Ninja

-Ca…cambiando de tema-Urahara intento calmarse- ¿que quereís?

-Pues... veras esque a Neliel le pasa algo cuando llegamos a casa se desmayó...

-Vaya...- dijo el rubio volviendo a ponerse el sombrero que le había quitado Yoruichi.

-Dime que le pasa- le pidió el chico de cabellos azabache un tanto preocupado.

-No se, puede que aun no se haya acostumbrado, ya que puede ser que su reiatsu sea bastante poderoso y aun le moleste.-Contesto Yoruichi

Neliel escuchaba la conversación algo débil por lo ocurrido en su casa, le habían comenzado a venir mareos y cada vez le dolía mas la cabeza.

-No..no pa..pasa nada... - dijo Nelliel para intentar calmar a Nnoitra, que, por alguna razón, estaba muy preocupado..

-Creo que estas cada vez peor..-dijo Nnoitra mientras le ponía su mano en la frente...- Estas ardiendo..

-No te preocupes tanto hombre... Solo tiene fiebre suele pasar los primeros días en los que te introduces en un gigai Lo mejor será que te la lleves a casa y te encargues de ella. Ahora estará bastante débil y sin muchas fuerzas.- Ordeno Yoruichi mientras se levantaba a buscar algo en su habitación. Al rato salio con un pequeño bote blanco.

-Estos son medicamentos que te tienes que tomar una vez al día.- Dijo Urahara- acuerdate de darselos y ahora iros a casa, antes que que empeore.

Nnoitra asintió y empujo a Nelliel a la salida de la tienda. En ese momento Nnoitra hablo:  
-Ya te dije que te encontrabas mal

-No...no me pasa nada.. puedo caminar...yo sola- Dijo Neliel tambaleandose. En ese momento tropezó y cayó a brazos de Nnoitra.

-Ya lo veo... sera mejor que te lleve yo- dicho esto la alzo a su espalda.  
-¿Que...que haces?!-grito algo alterada por tal gesto-Ba...bajame!

-¡Cállate ya! estas muy mal, ¡no puedes ni caminar!-ordeno, haciendo callar a Nelliel  
-...- Nelliel no dijo nada, solo reposó su cabeza en la ancha espalda de Nnoitra queandose dormida, mientras que este, se sonrojaba.

_**Inner Nnoitra: fantástico lo que me faltaba ahora se pone enferma... Pero he de reconocer que dormida esta muy linda... Vaya menudo sonrojo que lleva...**_  
_**Mm... Débil i con pocas fuerzas... eh... Vaya la cosa se pone interesante...**_  
_**Quiero jugar un rato... ¿Tu no Nelliel?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Mañana.**

**Mientras tanto en casa de Orihime...**

-¡yaa hemos llegado! - dijo la chica con su habitual entusiasmo- Es pequeño pero es acojedor...- dijo con un poco de verguenza.

- Me parece bonito, perfecto para una princessita como tu- dijo Gimmjow con tono burlon para no variar.

- A mi ya me esta bien- comento calmado Ulquiorra-

-Gracias- dijo la ojigris con una sonrisa calida.

- ¿Bien donde se supone que vamos a dormir?-Pregunto aburrido grimmjow

-Pues... Aquí- dijo Orihime abriendo la puerta de una habitación la que le entristecía cada vez que entraba-

Los dos chicos se percataron de su tristeza...

-Era de mi hermano... -Explico intentando no llorar

-¿Era?- Pregunto incrédulo el Insensible de Gimmjow

-¡Callate idiota!- le susurro Ulquiorra a su oído - ¿Que no te das cuenta de que se refiere a que su hermano murió? Ten mas delicadeza...- le dijo Ulquiorra a Grimmjow para que se diera cuenta de lo sucedido.

- Lo siento... estas bien...- Le pregunto Ulquiorra intentando hacerla sentir mejor.

-No es nada... Ya hace mucho de eso... - dijo ella intentando sonreír fingídamente -¿Bueno a que esperaís? empezad a acomodaros en vuestro nuevo "hogar"

- Ja, ¿y esperas que duerma en el mismo cuarto con este?- dijo Grimmjow aseñalando a Ulquiorra el cual estaba esperando una respuesta pasivamente.

-Bueno si quereís uno de los dos puede dormir en mi habitación...- Dijo un poco sonrojada empezando a mirar al suelo.

-De acuerdo- dijierón los dos al unísono, mírandose así con cara asesína y iniciando una pelea mental. si las miradas mataran estos dos ya estarían en el suelo.

-¿Quien dormirá en este cuarto? - pregunto Ulquiorra

- ¿No es obio?-respondió directamente Grimmjow- Yo dormiré con la princesita y tu te quedaras aquí- Le dijo Grimmjow con tono de superioridad-

-De eso nada- Le replicó Ulquiorra un poco malhumorado.

-¿por que no?- le pregunto el otro como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

- Ni en sueños te dejare que duermas a solas con la chica- le Dijo autoritario  
-¿Que pasa? crees que le voi ha hacer algo a *mi* princessita?- se burlo grimmjow

Acentuó su ultima palabra haciendo que Ulquiorra se cabrease

-Eres muy capaz... reconoceló...-le dijo

-¡Mentíra! ¡Te lo acabas de inventar!- Le replicó Grimmjow como un crío

- En absoluto, es cierto y lo sabes...- Le dijo Ulquiorra para cabrear al peliazul

-¡No, es cierto!

-Si es cierto

-No es cierto

-Si lo es

-No lo es

-¡Basta ya!- dijo Orihime un poco alterada,pero a la vez sonrojada por la discursión que emprendían los dos jovenes- Lo haremos por turnos, cada uno dormirá una noche conmigo y el otro en la cama de mi hermano, ¿Que os parece?

-¡De coña! ¡yo iré primero!- dijo Grimmjow emocionado- Nos lo pasaremos bien

princessita...-Le susurro en el oido de la aludida mientras esta se sonrojava de nuevo, ya no llevaba ni la cuenta de cuantas veces le habia sucedido eso en todo el día.

-Esta bien, pero si le haces algo te las veras conmigo- le dijo Ulquiorra mas serio de lo normal.

-U...Ulqui...Ulquiorra...- Intento susurrar la chica algo agitada por lo que acaba de decir. Noto como los colores se le subian a la cara y, intento disimuladamente bajar la cabeza.

Ambos la miraron

-Bueno princesita, ya esta tomado, esta noche dormiremos juntos - Grimmjow se le acerco para murmurarle algo en el oído que Ulquiorra no llegar a escuhar-¿Te parece?

Orihime levanto la cabeza aun mas roja y Ulquiorra sospecho lo que le acababa de decir.  
Despues de eso Grimmjow se fue dejando a Orihime y a Ulquiorra solos.

-No dejes que te haga nada - murmuro - si no, yo mismo tendré que interponerme...

recuerda que yo soy tu protector... Tu eres mi humana, me perteneces... ten mucho cuidado, no quiero que te suceda nada...- dicho esto Ulquiorra se retiro, dejando a Orihime aturdida por tal comentario.

Mientras tanto en casa de Nnoitra y Nelliel...

-Te tienes que tomar la maldita pastilla- ordeno mientras sacaba un tubito de la cajita que Urahara le había dado.-Vamos, abre la boca.-ordeno

Nelliel giro su cabeza hacia un lado. Estaba tumbada en la cama de Nnoitra , tapada con una pequeña manta. Tenia un brazo lenvantado tocandose la frente mientras que con dificultad, respiraba agitadamente.

-No...no la...necessito- tartamudeo- De...de..jame dor..mir..

-No, ¡no puedes dormir asi! tienes mucha fiebre..- Nnoitra le volvió a tocar con delicadeza la frente de Nelliel, mientras esta, se sonrojaba, mas , si era posible- Si no te la comes, tendré que forzarte. -En este momento Nnoitra se posó sobre de ella i cogio con su mano, sus dos muñecas haciendo que quedaran sobre de su cabeza. Con tal acto, Nelliel se sonrojo y eso no paso despercebido por Nnoitra, quien sonrio pícaramente.-Abre la boca  
Nelliel volvio a girar su cabeza apoyandola en su hombro. Nnoitra cogió con su única mano que tenia libre la pastilla y se la metió en la boca, saco la lengua y se la enseño. Nelliel se sorprendió bastante con tal acto y por un momento, sonrió. En ese momento Nelliel abrió ligeramente la boca haciendo sonreír a Nnoitra. - Así me gusta

Y, dicho esto, le planto un beso en los labios, el cual Nelliel respondió. Durante el beso Nelliel abrió la boca dejando pasar la larga y calída lengua de Nnoitra y así pasandole la pastilla. Al acabar de tragarsela, Nnoitra rompió el beso y suspiro exaltado. Nelliel lo miro algo sorprendida por tal acto de su compañero y, Nnoitra sonrió satífecho.

-Te dije que te forzaría...

-N-noitra...- aun con la fiebre, algo sorprendida-

-¿Que te pasa?¿No te ha gustado?

-Yo...yoo.. - comenzó, pero fue cortado por otro beso de Nnoitra, esta vez, mas calído y suave, con mas hambre y ansisas rodeaba sus labios. Los mordía, los lamia, mientras que Nelliel gritaba algunos quejidos que, para Nnoitra era música para sus oídos.

Nnoitra quería mas, y bajo hasta su cuello, y, en el momento de lamer un ruido procedente de la puerta lo detuvo. Maldijo mentalmente quien seria quien llamara en este momento. Se alejo de Nelliel quien aun seguía algo aturdida por lo ocurrido, se levanto con algo de dificultad y se dirigió a acompañar a Nnoitra a ver quien había picado a la puerta.

Al abrirla apareció Urahara:

-EI, parejita,¿os interrunpó?- estas tres ultimas palabras cabrearon a Nnoitra y a Nelliel quien seguía algo roja y no por la fiebre.

-¿Que quieres?- escupió

-Aquí teneís vuestros uniformes.- explico

-U-uniformes?-pregunto Nelliel, quien aparecía por detrás de Nnoitra

-Ah! ¿Nelliel como estas?- Urahara pregunto alegremnete- ¿mejor?

-Si, si esas pastillas me comienzan ha hacer efecto.

Por un momento Neliel miro a Nnoitra el cual se sonrojo y aparto su mirada.

-¿Para que son estos...uniformes? -pregunto Nnoitra

-Para el instituto.

-¡¿Que?!- dijeron los dos a unísono- ¿¡Intituto?!

-Si ¿creeís que vais a estar así todo el día, encerrados en casa haciendo a saber que cosas?- Urahara río por lo bajo y Nelliel y Nnoitra le miraron algo enojados.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿cuando comenzamos el..."instituto"?-Preguntó Nnoitra fastidíado. ¿Porque tenían que ir a un centro donde solo había niñatos y había que estudiar todo el santo día?

-El lunes por la mañana, a las 8 allí- y dicho esto salió por la puerta sin despedirse.  
Nnoitra y Nelliel se miraron por un momento y seguídamente dirijieron la mirada a su nuevo calendario.

**Domingo 27 de Marzo. 18:43 p.m**

Ambos suspriraron y se dirigieron pesadamente a sus habitaciones. Mañana seria un día muy largo.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Stark, Harribel y Llilynette...

-Te e dicho mil veces que bajes los pies del sofa,-ordeno harribel, quien comenzaba a enfadarse

-Anda, va Stark, hazle caso.- suspiró Lilynette junto a Harribel.

-Que pesada llegas a ser, pareces mi mujer... -hablo Stark, el cual estava tumbado con un ojo ligeramente abierto,- ¿no me puedes dejar dormir en paz?

Por tal comentario, Harribel exploto y una aura maligna de color rojo oscuro la rodeó, haciendo que Stark volteara y se dirijera a su habitación .

-Te lo dije…- murmuró Lilinette.-Harribel, me voi a mi habitación.

Harribel asintió.

Por un momento, Harribel se maldijo, por echarle "bronca" a su compañero, el cual yacía en su habitación. Disimuladamente Harribel entro en la habitación de Stark, y silenciosamente cerro la puerta detras suyo. Suspiró. Trago lentamente y se sentó en un margen de la cama i observo detenidamente su rostro, acurrucado en la almohada.

**"Pareces mi mujer!"**

Esas palabras le rodearon la mente. _¿porque tenia que decir eso, Stark? tsk! tonterias. Solo pienso en tonterias..._

Una mano càlida la saco de sus pensamientos. Harribel se incomodó por un momento y noto que la mano de Stark le acariciaba la mejilla. Harribel sintio un escalofrio que recorrio su medula mientras que Stark abria lentamente los ojos.

Esos ojos azules...¡como la enloquecian!

De repente la mano de Stark paso a colocarse en su cintura y Harribel lo miro extrañado:  
-Que crees que haces?- pregunto intentando mantener la calma

-Mmmm...Harribel...-dijo incorporandose-Ven conmigo...

Y dicho esto atrapo en sus brazos y la junto a su lado en la cama haciendo que se juntaran sus mejillas.

-S..Stark..!-gritó intentando escapar de su agarre.-De-dejame en paz!

En ese momento Stark abrió lo ojos de golpe y frunció el ceño, por un momento Harribel pensaba que se había enfadado con ella. Stark la soltó y volteo para no verla a la cara. Harribel se quedo algo sorprendida por tal acto y se maldijo mentalmente por tal respuesta la dicha.

-Stark...

-...-Stark no dijo nada, cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en la mujer. Seguramente se hubiese enfadado con el por tal acto echo.

-Stark..

-...-

-...Stark...

Stark se volteo y allí la encontró, sentada con una mirada profunda y con un rostro de…¿tristeza?

Harribel se acercó a su rostro y este se sorprendió, queriendo ir hacia atrás. De golpe se dio cuenta de que no podía retroceder más, mas que nada porque el margen de la cama le impidió seguir hacia atrás. Mientras tanto Harribel se acercó hasta llegar a rozarle la oreja:  
-Stark...-murmuroó, haciendo que este retrocediera mas sin darse cuenta que se acababa el final de la cama, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Stark debajo de Harribel.

-Eh...Ha..Harribel- murmuró algo agitado. Respiraba pesadamente y mientras, Harribel susurraba cosas en su ojera, haciendo que su aliento topase con su lóbulo.-

...Stark¿...estas enfadado..conmigo?

Por un momento Stark intento analizar esas palabras, estaba distinto... estaba... ¿ruborizado? ¡que decia! En ese momento Harribel se separo de Stark para mirarlo al rostro.

-Stark...¿porque no me contestas?..

_**inner Stark: Mierda, ¡Harribel cada vez suena mas sensual! **_

En ese momento Harribel abrazo a Stark por el cuello, y fue aproximando peligrosamente a su rostro. Stark se comenzó a sonrojar haciendo que Harribel sonriera satisfecha.

-Stark...aun no me as contestado...- y seguidamente Harribel beso sus labios. Stark quedo algo aturdido por tal acto y Harribel comenzó a removerle el pelo, haciendo que Stark correspondiera al beso, abrazandola por cintura y acabando ambos en el suelo, acariciandose mutuamente llenos de lujuria y amor. En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta y Stark se levanto vagamente, aun sonrojado por tal acto interior y seguido por Harribel.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron a Urahara.

-¿Que quieres tu ahora?-Stark estaba bastante molesto por interrumpirle tan "maravilloso momento" .

-Ei ei ei, ¡con la calma! veo que también os e interrumpido a vosotros- Urahara río por lo bajo mientras observaba el pelo de Stark que yacia alborotada y la ropa de Harribel que estaba algo arrugada. Ambos lo fulminaron con la mirada

-¿También?- Harribel se sentía algo confusa. Por un momento llego a pensar que era un espía o algo por el estilo.

-Si, bueno, se podría decir que también interrumpí a Nnoitra y Nelliel -Sonrió detrás de su abanico.

-¿Esos dos están de lío?-Stark se rasco la cabeza mientras observaba curioso a Harribel, quien se encongió de hombros a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.- ¿Y a que vienes?

-Tomad- dicho esto les entrgó dos uniformes de un color grisaceo.

-Que es esto?- Pregunto Stark

-Unos uniformes, no podeís estar en vuestra casa todo el día encerrados, así que iréis al colegio.- Sonrió Urahara- Os traigo tambien el de Lilinette.

-Paso, no pienso ir a un centro lleno de niñatos - Harribel contesto algo molesta

-Claro que tienes que ir, es una obligacion, van a ir todos- Ordeno Urahara quien se disponia a ir de ese lugar.

-¿A que hora empezamos?-Pregunto Stark

- Allí el lunes a las 8 de la mañana.- Dicho esto Urahara se miro el reloj.

**Domingo 27 de Mayo, 19: 33 p.m.**

Harribel y Stark suspiraron pesadamente mientras se dirijian a sus habitaciones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 A Dormir!**

Mientras tanto en casa de Nnoitra y Nelliel.

-¡Ahhh!...que bien he comido- dijo limpiandose los labios con la la lengua

-Me alegra que te haya gustado- dijo Nelliel bastante contenta por aceptar la comida que había echo. Al cabo de un rato ambos estaban en el sofa mirando alguna serie que daban. Los dos en silencio.

-Mañana, las clases- Nelliel rompió ese silencio

-Que asco...- Escupió Nnoitra, fastidiado-¿ para que coño nos quieren meter a , eso que llaman los humanos, estudiar?

-Puede que sea una nueva manera de relacionarse, aun puede ser divertido.- sonrió Nelliel.

-Tsk.

-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir.

-¿Que?,¿ya?

-¿Que pasa? son mas de las...-Nelliel miro el Reloj- once.

-¿Y ? quedete un rato mas,- hablo Nnoitra sin apartar la vista de la televisón.

-No,- negó,- mañana nos tenemos que levantar pronto y...

En ese momento Nnoitra se levanto bruscamente y tomo a Nelliel de las muñecas, haciendo que quedara pegada a la pared, entre esa superficie fría y su cálido abrazo.

-Nno..Nnoitra...-susurro. Nnoitra sonrió y se acerco a su oído y le susurro.

-Me gustaria seguir con lo anterior...-Su aliento chocaba con el lóbulo de Nelliel- ese maldito de Urahara...

-Nno..Nnoitra... no... - Nnoitra se separó un poco para poder ver su rostro.- no...ahora..no  
Nnoitra hizo caso omiso de esas palabras y se dirigió hacia su cuello, libre, solo para él.

Comenzó a morderle y lamerle, mientras que ella, intentaba zafarse de su agarre, hasta que, insconcientemente , Nelliel le soltó una bofetada a Nnoitra quien, enojado, soltó a Nelliel y la cogió por el cuello:

-Mira, muñeca, cuidado con lo que haces, que acabarás arrepintiendote- escupió en su cara, a la vez que la soltaba bruscamente.

-Di lo que quieras Nnoitra, lo sabes de sobras aunque no quieras reconocerlo- Nelliel caminó a la puerta y le dirigió una ultima palabra.- Tu no me puedes vencer.

Dicho esto cerro la puerta delante de Nnoitra, dejandoló confuso y la la vez enojado.  
Sería una mala noche.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Orihime…

Ya era de noche, los tres jovenes se encontraban en el sofa viendo una película de miedo. A la chica le aterorizaban ese tipo de películas.

-Ahhhhhhh- grito la chica de la película.

-¡Uaah!- grito Orihime asustada mientras se aferraba a Grimmjow, haciendo que Ulquiorra le fulminara con la mirada. Grimmjow sonrió satisfecho.

Orihime empezó recuperar la compostura intentando calmarse i retirar las manos que cubrian su rostro, cuando volvió a escuchar un grito proviniente de la película, haciendo así que se aferrara esta vez a Ulquiorra, quien miro a Grimmjow de manera que él lo mirara enojado y molesto a la vez.

Esto sucedió repetidas veces, hasta que Grimmjow no pudo mas y se harto de que aferrara

tanto a Ulquiorra. Intento disimular su molestia dirigiendose a Orihime diciendole:  
-Oye princessita ya es hora de ir a dormir, ¿no te parece?

-¿eh? si deberiamos irnos a dormir- dijo aprovechando la situación para no tener que seguir viendo esa película que tanto miedo le provocaba.

Cada uno se fue a sus respectivos cuartos. Grimmjow y Orihime en un cuarto y Ulquiorra en el otro.

Orihime no podia dormir, no paraba de moverse y Grimmjow desde la cama de abajo se percato de eso.

-¿Que es lo que te preocupa ahora? ¿Cual es la causa de tu insomnio?-dijo un tanto preocupado.

-N... no es nada - tartamudeó dandole la espalda

-Mientes- le dijo mientras subía a su cama, pero la chica no hizo caso de ese acto y siguió dandole la espalda al chico.

-Esta bien si tu lo dices...-contesto- Pero intenta dormir- añadió después.

Orihime se giró para miralo a la cara, ultimamente lo notaba diferente mas atento en ella mas preocupado de lo normal... pero solo... cuando estaban solos...

-No te preocupes tanto...-empezó a decirle la chica-

-Shhhh... duerme - le dijo mientras le acariciaba su sedoso pelo, hasta bajar a su mejilla, la cual empezó a sonrojarse..

-Pero...-calló de golpe, Grimmjow seguía acariciandole la cabeza de tal forma que le empezó a relajarse. Pero algo no le permitió dormirse. Quería saber mas sobre el porque de la actitud de Grimmjow.

-¿Que te pasa? - Le preguntó Orihime- Te noto diferente- añadió

-¿Que crees que me pasa?-Le preguntó este

-No lo se por eso te lo pregunto, tengo que saberlo- Respondió.

-¿Tienes? ja, entonces averigualo- Le dijo acercandose a escasos centímetros de su rostro, notaba su respiración agitada. Orihime cerro los ojos esperando que hiciera lo que pensaba que iba a hacer pero cuando sus labios tan solo se rozaron, se abrió la puerta de golpe cosa que hizo que se separaran al instante.

-Mujer... ¿donde esta el baño?-Pregunto Ulquiorra mirando mas a Grimmjow, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Esta en..., es igual va voy contigo- se ofreció para separarlos y así calmar el ambiente.  
Un momento después del llevarlo hasta el baño lo espero fuera, al instante salió el chico del baño.

-¿Ya estas?- Le pregunto la chica

-Si -le contestó

-Bueno, si necessitas algo mas hazmelo saber - Le pidió

-Bueno...

-¿Que?¿Que necessitas?-le volvió a preguntar

-...-No dijo nada

-Dimelo, en serio.

-A ti. -dijo como si nada, esas palabras hicieron que se sonrojara, y a pesar de que fuera de noche y estuviera oscuro se notaba su cara rojiza entre la oscuridad como si de una linterna se tratara.

-Te necesito a ti- volvió a repetir- tus labios...-Añadió posando sus manos en las mejillas de la chica, y moviendo su cara de tal forma que no mirara al suelo sino que le mirara a los ojos, esos ojos esmeralda tan profundos...

-¿Que?-Intento pronunciar la otra pero no pudo articular mas palabras coerentes, Puesto que en ese momento Ulquiorra la estaba besando. Al principio Orihime se sorprendió pero después le correspondió rodeando el cuello de Ulquiorra con sus brazos, acariciando su cabello, Por tal acto Ulquiorra decidió hacer lo mismo pero aferrando la cintura de ella.

El beso dulce y apasionado pero...era algo largo, parecía que nunca se terminará. Orihime estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos sobre porque Ulquiorra la estaba besando, pronto lo sabría.

Al cabo del rato Ulquiorra se separó delicadamente para que los dos volvieran a respirar con normalidad pero entoces Orihime le empezó a pedir explicaciones.

-¿Porque?... ¿Porque lo has echo Ulquiorra?-pidió

-Ya te lo dije, tu eres mía me perteneces y no voy a permitir que Grimmjow te haga nada como intento antes,antes que él lo haré yo. Te dije que no te dejaras o que intervendría... y … ya he intervenido.-Le dijo mas relajado

-Vaya... pero tu... sient...- no teminó puesto la volvió a besar

_**Inner Ulquiorra: hmm... con tal de no oírla... ya se lo diré cuando llegue el momento,mas calmadamente y de otra forma... nose cuando este preparado... me cuesta reconocer las cosas.**_

-Si - dijo serio como siempre.

-Dimelo - le dijo

-Te lo diré cuando llegue el momento... Igual que tu... ¿Verdad mujer?

Orihime se sorprendió al pensar que le quería de decir, o peor aun, ¿de que manera?

-Ahora deberíamos ir a dormir-Explico el ojiverde.

-Si tienes razón- dijo aun con verguenza.

Mientras, en casa de Stark, Harribel y Lilinette…

-Si quieres podrias comer algo, esta en la...-Harribel pensó antes de seguir- nevera.  
Maldición! que difícil era vivir en el mundo humano

-Te he dicho mil veces que no tengo hambre.- gruñó Stark

-¡Starrk!-gritó Lilinette.- ¡Tu estomago no para de rugir! Es muy molesto…-suspiraron Lilinette y Harribel.

-Callate , mi estomago no...- el adomen de Stark volvió a rugir de manera que Harribel se -levantara hacia la cocina y al volver le tirara una manzana. Stark la miro extrañado para que luego asintiese y se la comiera.

-Te lo dije, tu estomago no piensa lo mismo que tu- critico Harribel mientras que Satrk la miraba algo molesto. Lilinette rió por lo bajo, haciendo ques Stark lo fulminara con la mirada.

-Dejame en paz- volteo para no verla.

Harribel se extraño por tal acto y se acerco.

-¡Vuelves estar enojado conmigo?- pregunto la chica

-¡Porque piensas eso?- dijo -En ningún momento he estado enojado-mordió la manzana.  
-Oh- suspiro

-¡Que te pasa ahora? - pregunto molesto

-Nada, nada, será mejor que vayamos a la cama. Mañana nos levantamos antes. y - miro a Stark - tu, recordando como eras en las Noches...sera mejor que te vayas a dormir ahora, porque mañana no quiero ni imaginar lo que te costara levantarte...

-No va a pasar nada...

-Harribel tiene razon, Stark. ¡Eras horrible en las Noches!- aclaró Lilinette- no pasará nada Harribel, ya me encargaré yo de despertarlo.-sonrió

-Eso ya lo veremos...-suspiro-Cuando te vayas a dormir, apaga las luces- y dicho esto, Harribel se dirgio a su habitación, y Lilinette a la suya, dejando a Stark solo en la sala.  
-Tsk..!- escupió- lo que me faltaba.

Stark se dirigió a la habitación de Harribel, este al entrar se percató de que yacía dormida. Se acercó lentamente y se la quedo mirando su rostro.

-¿Que quieres...?- susurro Harribel, sorprendiendo a Stark, ya que pensaba que estaba dormida.

-¿Estabas despierta? –pregunto

-¿Que quieres?- volvió a preguntar

-¿Estas enfadada?

-¿Otra vez lo mismo?- pregunto fastidiada.

-Solo preguntaba...-volteó

-Siempre preguntas...- Harribel se incorporó y Stark la miró extrañada.

-¿Que te ha pasado en la mano?-dijo Stark

-¿Eh? Ah, nada antes, que haciendo la cena, seguramente me habré cortado con el cuchillo.

-Mmm... y...¿estás bien?

-Si, si, nada importante

-¿Seguro?

-Que si, tranquilo

-¿De verdad?

-¡Que si! ¡no necesito que te preocupes por mi!- dijo algo molesta.

-...-Stark observo el corte, aun sangrando -Te sangra mucho, ¿te duele?

-No, tranquilo.-suspiro-¿cuantas veces tendré que decírtelo?

-Bueno, voy tirando a la cama.-Stark se levando y Harribel le dirigió una ultima mirada antes de que se perdiera detras de la puerta. Suspiro y se tumbo en la cama, esperando que el sueño poseyera. En ese momento se oyo un golpe de puerta y Harribel sorprendida se incorporo bruscamente, encontrandose Stark, algo molesto

-¿Y ahora que quieres?-pregunto Harribel algo molesta por haberla despertado.  
-Es que...-volteo a un lado.- bueno...yo...

-Va, di, ¿que quieres?

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- murmuro

Harribel se soprendió por un momento,¿dormir con él? a que venia eso?  
-¿Q-que?- tartamudeo- ¿porque?

-Bueno, en Las Noches, estaba acostumbrado a dormir con Lilynette y eso, y se ve que ahora ella no quiere dormir conmigo, es raro… - siseó sin verla. Harribel suspiró, parecía un niño pequeño, pidiéndole un juguete.

-Haz lo que quieras- espera, ¿porque aceptaba? ¿Acaso no le importaba que dormierá con ella?

-Oh, ¿me dejas?-la miro por un momento y ella,se tumbo en la cama, esperando su reaccion. Stark se acercó y lentamente se posiciono para sentarse en una punta de la cama. Harribel miro por el rabillo del ojo, dándole la espalda, esperando la reacción de este, que no parecía inmutarse por tal acto de la mujer.

-¿Seguro que puedo? Es por no molestarte- su voz yacía preocupada. Harribel volvió a suspirar y se incorporo. Stark se giro para verla a la cara y se encontró con su rostro. Parecía realmente cansada. Stark no dudó. Se posiciono encima de ella, en la cama y lentamente se hacercó a su se sorprendió por un momento y su mente no hacia mas que pensar cosas sin sentido

-¿Porque?...-Murmuro Stark chocando su aliento con los suaves labios de Harribel

-¿Eh?-no entendía nada, ¿porque que? ¿ acaso estaba enfadado otra vez? Tsk! Que dia llevaba!

-¿Porque me haces esto? ¿Que te he echo yo para que me hagas esto?- parecía triste, abatido.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-¿Que mes has echo?...- y dicho esto, antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna, Stark le cerro las palabras. Fue un beso. Seco, breve. Al separarse Stark la miro y espero alguna respuesta de Harribel que, aun impactada, miraba a Stark.

-A...a que viene eso?-logro murmurar, aun algo impactada.

-Harribel…-coloco su cabeza el hueco de su hombro y respiro pesadamente- que me has echo?

-¿Que quieres decir?- dijo, intentando mantener la calma. Stark no contesto. Harribel se incorporo por un momento esperando la respuesta de su acompañante. Volteo un poco la cabeza y lo encontró, pacíficamente dormido, recostado en su volvió a suspirar. Se quedo en esa posición si moverse. No podía despertarlo, no por esta vez. Se veía tan feliz de esta manera. Y Harribel volvió a suspirar, por enesima vez en este día.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Instituto.**

Por la mañana, en casa de Nnoitra y Neliel...

Los rayos del sol entraban por las finas cortinas. Un cuerpo femenino se removía entre unas suaves y calídas sabanas blancas. Se levanto perezosamente y miro el reloj: 5:40  
Ni siquiera había sonado el despertador. Lentamente salio de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor. Recordó lo pasado la noche anterior con su compañero. Se posicionó ante la puerta de la habitación de su acompañante y la abrió silenciosamente, suficiente para que lo observara dormir pacíficamente. Nelliel sonrió para sus adentros y se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Al cabo de un rato, una hora mas o menos, Nnoitra salio de la habitación y se dirigió al baño para poder darse un baño y olvidarse de lo ocurrido. Al acercarse al baño y escuchar el agua correr, dedujo que quien se estaba tomando ese baño era Neliel. Se dirigió al comedor y encontró el desayuno sobre la mesa, todo echo. Unos minutos después Nelliel salio del baño, con una corta toalla tapandole lo suficiente: desde el pecho,hasta el final de la cadera, algo mas arriba de su muslo.

Se dirigió hacia el comedor, con tal de apagar el fuego que yacía de la tetera que había dejado encendida minutos antes y, solo entrar por la puerta vio a Nnoitra, sentado en una silla de la mesa, con un trozo de pan en la mano.

-Que...-Nelliel seguía algo impactada. mientras que Nnoitra la seguía observando,- ¿que crees que estas haciendo?

-¿Eh?-murmuro. Un leve sonrojo le subío a las mejillas.- ¡eso digo yo! ¿que pintas aquí semidesnuda delante mio?!

-¿¡Que?! ¿¡como que delante tuyo?! ni siquiera me has avisado para decirme que estabas despierto!

-¿Hubieses preferido que te viese desnuda mientras te duchabas?!

-¿¡Que?!-gritó- ¿¡también entraste mientras me duchaba?!

-¿¡Que!? ¡No! ¡Y porque te quedas ahí parada!?

Nelliel se quedo estatica por unos momentos y reaccionó corriendo a su habitación. Por una vez, Nnoitra tenia razón. Al cabo de unos minutos Nelliel salio vestida con el uniforme escolar. ¡Y que uniforme! Al verla Nnoitra se sonrojo hasta la raíz. ¡Maldición! ¿Porque tenia que llevar una falda tan corta?

Nelliel se dirigió hacia la habitación de Nnoitra y al volver le tiro encima su uniforme  
-Pontelo, salimos en media hora.-ordeno

Nnoitra se comió el ultimo bocado de su trozo de pan y se dirigió a su habitación. Al rato salio vestido. Nelliel se lo quedó mirando por un momento y sonrió. Pero rapidamente la borro de su rostro al ver Nnoitra la observava raramente. Al acabar de arreglarse se dirigieron hacía el instituto. Durante el camino nadie decía nada, tampoco es que quisieran decir nada por si acaso se volvía a repetir lo mismo.

Por la mañana en el apartamento de Orihime...

Ya habia amanecido. Orihime se encontraba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno para los dos chicos, ya que ya se había preocupado antes de ducharse, (cosa que se hacia notar porque aun tenia el cabello mojado...) La chica se dirigía a despertar a los dos chicos cuando noto que alguien le agarró de la cintura y la aferraba a él...

La chica se sorprendió por tal acto al ver que era Ulquiorra.

- Bu...buenos días- saludó tartamudó la chica

- Buenos días- saludó el chico y dicho esto la beso, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior. Orihime se sorprendió por el acto súbito del chico, pero en seguida no pudo evitarlo y correspondió al beso de su "amado", moviendo sus labios al rimo de los del chico. Explorando lo mas intimo de sus bocas. Al cabo del rato el chico se separó de la chica para recuperar sus respiraciones, la chica le preguntó por que lo hizo pero lo único que hizo el chico fue volver besarla, esta vez mas profundamente, chocando fuertemente con los labios y haciendo que sus lenguas se encontraran, provocando que Orihime se aferrara a su cuello, y él la abrazara por la cintura. En un momento Orihinme tuvo que recurrir al aire pero , en ese momento, mandó el oxigeno y la comodidad a la mierda. Amaba a Ulquiorra y por mucho que le costara debía a admitirlo.

- ¿Porque lo has echo?- Preguntó la chica empezandose a sonrojar

- Vaya... ¿ya no te acuerdas de lo que sucedió ayer?- Preguntó en un tono un tanto ironíco el chico

- Si, si que me acuerdo pero dijiste que...-dijo la chica no muy segura de lo que su mente le hacia recordar... aun pensaba que era un sueño lo que pasó la noche pasada.

- Ahora es ahora, ayer fue ayer y mañana será mañana... - Le dijo él serio y firme

Ulquiorra se acerco a su oído para susurrarle un tanto sensual.- Recuerdalo... Pasado y Presente abramos las puertas del futuro...-le dijo al oido

-¿A...abramos...?- Pregunto inquieta

- Si... ¿pero sabes que pienso a veces? - Le preguntó

-...- No dijo nada

- Creo que a veces las palabras sobran-

Y dicho esto volvió a besarla. Pero no duró mucho ya que Orihime lo cortó. Cosa que sorprendió a Ulquiorra.

- ¿Porque no haces mas que besarme? ¡dimelo ya! dilo si tanto me quieres, di que me amas y deja de darme besos sin sentido alguno. ¡Que no lo ves que si no le dices a alguen lo que sientes los besos no sirven para nada!- le dijo exaltada

- Yo... no puedo decirtelo, me gustaría, pero es que no se lo que siento...- Le dijo el ojiverde apartando la vista.

-Pero...- Intento replicar la ojigris

Se escucho un ruido...

-Ahora mejor no digas nada dejemoslo para mas tarde- Le recomendó - Creo que el cachorrito se despertó- dijo separándose de ella

Al momento apareció Grimmjow por la puerta aun medio dormido.

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa a aquí?- dijo medio adormilado

- Na... nada - Intento disimular la chica

- ¿Estas segura... PRINCESITA?- Volvió a preguntar en tono burlón y sobre todo recalcando la ultima palabra.

-Totalmente- Interfirió Ulquiorra

-Esta bien...esta bien...- Se dió por vencido Grimmjow después de la mirada que le lanzó Ulquiorra

-Vamos chicos calmaros- Intervinó Orihime - Id a la mesa que ya teneís el desayuno  
- ¿Y tu?- Preguntaron

- Yo ya he desayunado - les regalo una de sus tiernas sonrisas - Ahora vuelvo debo ponerme el uniforme. No os peleeís cuando no este - dijo ya caminando hacia su habitación, pero ya era tarde porque los dos jovenes ya se estaban lanzando miradas asesinas mientras mordían las tostadas.

Al rato apareció una Orihime totalmente diferente: Toda arreglada con sus caracteristicas horquillas y... ese uniforme...

-DIOS- pensaron los dos chicos...

_**Inner Gimmjow: ¡¿Maldita sea que es eso?! ¿soy yo o la princesita se ve bien con esa ropa? Maldita falda... ¿no podía ser mas corta o que? va a estar bien ver a la Princesita así cada día... si... jajajaja.**_

_**Inner Ulquiorra: Vaya... cada vez voy peor... cada vez estoy mas confundido... en serio ¿que es lo que siento realmente por ella? ¿por que cada vez que estoy cerca de ella me dan ganas de besarla? tengo que averiguarlo contra antes mejor y así poder decirle lo que siento... Aunque cambiando de tema ese "uniforme" no le sienta nada mal...**_

- ¿Que tal?- Preguntó Orihime entusiasmada

- Te sienta bien - le dijó Ulquiorra

- Fenomenal- dijó Grimmjow medio enbobado- sobre todo la falda - dijó en con una sonrisa picara

-Pervertido- murmuro Ulquiorra- ella es solo mía- siguió murmurando, pero no escucharon nada

-Gracias - Susurró sonrojada de nuevo - Ahora os toca a vosotros- les dijo y les extendió unos uniformes. Ellos los cogieron y fueron a una habitación a cambiarse también.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la habitación ya vestidos con el uniforme ya puesto. Orihime al verlos vestidos de aquella forma no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Os queda muy bien - Les dijó animada

- ¿De veras? yo me siento raro- Dijo Ulquiorra poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, como lo hacia antiguamente con su hakama

- Tiene razón yo me veo raro me gustaba mas mi traje de espada - Dijo haciendo pucheros- Me daba mas el aire- Siguió

-Será que levabas todo el torso al descubierto- Dijó Ulquiorra con una gotita en la frente al estilo anime.

-Me da igual yo quiero mi traje de espada! - replicó como un crio  
-Callate- Le ordeno Ulquiorra

-Parad ya - Les ordenó Orihime - ¿Estaís preparados?

-¡Si! - exclamó Grimmjow entusiasmado

-Supongo - dijó Ulquiorra - Si no hay mas remedio...- Siguió

-¡Vamos hoy puede ser un dia inolvidable! - Exclamó también Orihime

-Ya lo creo...- Susurró Ulquiorra

-Y que lo digas... faltaría mas...- Susurró también Grimmjow mientras salían del apartamento de la chica.

En todo el camino dijieron una sola palabra. Al llegar al instituto todos los miraban Ulquiorra y Grimmjow iban detrás de Orihime pareciendo sus guardaspaldas. Fue cuando se encontraron con Ichigo quien miraba con mirada asesina a los dos chicos. Ulquiorra ignoraba totalmente al ojimiel pero Grimmjow no tanto...

Tambien apareció Tatsuki un poco molesta por la aparición repentina de esos jovenes quien trataban tan abiertamente a Orihime...

En casa de Harribel, Stark y Lilynette...

Harribel se intento levantar lentamente sin despertar a su compañero, el cual había dormido toda la noche a su lado. aun esperaba la respuesta de ayer y el porque de ese beso tan inesperado.

Al levantarse sin despertar a Stark, se dirigio hacía la habitación de LIlinette, y al verla durmiendo se dirigio cocina para poder preparar el desayuno. Al acabar de cocinar se dirigio a la habitación para despertar a Stark:

-Ei, Stark, despierta, hay que ir a clases, no podemos llegar tarde.- dijo por la puerta. Al ver que Stark no respondía, se acercó mas a él y lo observo a la vez que lo tambaleaba un poco para que pudiese despertarle.

-Mm...-gimió Stark mientras se agitaba un poco - dejame un poco mas...

-No, Stark. Tienes que levantarte, el desayuno esta echo y tienes que vestirte...- callo por un momento al ver que Stark habría los ojos, y después los cerraba en un suspiro;

-Voy...dame 5 minutos...-y dicho esto se tapó con las sabanas hasta la cabeza. Harribel suspiro y se dirigio al baño:

-Me voy a duchar. Cuando salga te quiero ver vestido y desañunado. Harribel se dirigio a la habitación de Lilinette para despertarla.:

-Va, Lilinette, despirta.- Lilinette se removió entre las sabanas y asintió .Harribel se desnudó y se metió en la ducha. La vida humana tampoco es tan mala después de todo. Al cabo de 15 minutos salio con una toalla y al dirigirse a la habitación vió a Stark tomandose el desañuno, ya vestido con el uniforme. Sonrió, era raro, normalmente a Stark le costaba bastante levantarse. Mientras Stark acabó de comer para dirigirse a la habitación de Harribel, quien salia en ese momento con el uniforme puesto. De camino nadie mandó palabra y Stark miraba a Harribel cada segundo.

-Que miras?- murmuro observandolo

-...-no dijo nada y centró la vista al frente

-Porque te has levantado tan pronto? segun lilynette eres el que mas duerme en las Noches.-suspiro, esperando tan respuesta esperada.

-Ya hablaremos esta tarde. Y dicho esto nadie mas habló. Stark tenia que pensar que responder esta noche a Harribel, ya que seguramente lo mataría a preguntas. Suspiró. No quería volver a ver cabreada a Harribel, no le gustaba verla angustiada. Por una vez le hizo caso y se levantó temprano, para así, ver a Harribel feliz y sin tal caracter.

Al llegar Nnoitra y Nelliel se encontraron en la puerta a Orihime, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Ichigo (algo cabreado) y a Tatsuki (bastante cabreada).

-Buenos días- sonrió alegremente Orihime

-Buenas- contesto Nelliel mientras se dirigía a Orihime.

-Ei, mantis, ¿te lo has pasado bien?- río grimmjow

-Eh?¿Que quieres decir?- gruño Nnoitra

Grimmjow reía a carcajadas mientras que Nnoitra le acopañava a gritos. Ulquiorra observaba a Orihime mientras que esta, hablaba alegremente con Nelliel. Ichigo y Tatsuki maldecían mentalmente la possibilidad de que Orihime siguiese viva después de pasar una noche con esos dos.

Unos minutos mas tarde llegaron Lilynette, Harribel y Stark.

-Ah! Harribel!- saludo Nelliel- como estás?

Harribel solo asintió mientras que se dirigía a clases.

-Stark!- grito lilynette- nos tocara en la misma clase?

Stark hizo caso omiso mientras dirigia una ultima mirada a Harribel quien seguia a Neliel al centro.

-Stark!

-Eh?-Lilinette lo saco de sus pensamientos- perdon lilynette, estaba ausente.

-No, no, si ya lo veo- suspiro la niña.

Al rato estaban todos en sus respectivas aulas y que, por suerte, estaban todos en la misma clase. Al rato y acabar de presentarse Grimmjow se sentó al lado de Orihime y Ulquiorra detrás suyo. Nnoitra junto a un chaval llamado Hikaru. Nelliel se sento con Natsu, otro compañero de clase. Harribel se sentó con un chico llamado Subo .Y Stark con una tal Rie.

La clase paso con normalidad, con algunas peleas por parte de Grimmjow y Nnoitra y mas de un sonrojo por parte de Orihime por los comentarios de otros alumnos sobre Ulquiorra.  
Al sonar el timbre del recreo todos los alumnos se levantaros de sus respectivos sitios para dirigirse al patio.

-Uah! Que raro es esto de las clases...-Nelliel se acomodo los libros en la maleta  
-Bueno, el primer día es bastante duro- Natsu le sonrió. Y tal acción hizo que Nnoitra le fulminara con la mirada. Natsu era un chico alto, de pelo aluzado oscuro,bastante alborotado, que daba una imagen infantil, que, hacía conjunto con sus ojos turquesa, preciosos, segun todas las chicas de la clase. Era delgado y de estatura fuerte. Caía bien a todos, a todos menos a Nnoitra...

-ei, vayamos a comer juntos, os apetece?- opinió Orihime

-sisi! yaahooo! tengo mucha hambre!- grito Lilynette. Todos los demas asintieron dirigiendose juntos al patio. En el recreo la gente se distribuyó: Stark, Grimmjow,y Nnoitra en un banco, haciendose rabiar entre ellos,Ulquiorra estaba a un banco , comiendo solo, mientras que Lilynette, Harribel y Orihime estaban juntas. Nelliel se sentaba unos bancos mas atrás junto a Natsu. Orihime se percato de que Ulquiorra estaba nuevamente solo, como siempre estaba en las Noches. Pedio permiso a sus compañeras para ir junto a donde estaba Ulquiorra para, al menos, darle algo de compañía. Se sento a su lado y le sonrio, haciendo que el asintiera y siguiera comiendo su almuerzo.

-Que tal tu primer dia de clase?

-Bien- dijo secamente.

-Te gusta esto del intituto?-pregunto Orihime

-Si, pero es muy molesto.

-Porque?- preguntó

-Porque la gente no para de hablar sobre tu y yo y comentarios sobre relaciones - suspiro  
Orihime se sonrojó y bajo la vista. En ese momento llegó Grimmjow quien se acerco a Orihime y le susurró algo al oído, casi inperceptible. Orihime al acabar, asintió, algo extrañada y después se despidió.

-Bueno, princesita, no te olvides- y dicho esto, Grimmjow desaparecio como habia aparecido. Orihime se sentia confusa pero decidió hacerlo.

-Mujer- Ulquiorra la saco de sus pensamientos- que te ha dicho?

-Eh? ah.-** rapido! busca escusa!- **tenía dudas...sobre... un ejercicio de ingles.

Había funcionado? Ulquiorra no respondió, simplemente siguió comiendo su desayuno hasta acabarlo y en ese instante solo el timbre haciendo que todos los alumnos regresaran a sus respectivas aulas. Unos cinco minutos antes de acabar la clase el profesor anuncio algo:

-Muy bien, es todo por hoy, acordaros de estudiar para el examen de el viernes, sale todo el tema de hoy, acordaos. los alumnos supiraron cansadamente mientras acababan de recoger.-Pero acordaros también de que desde el domingo hasta el martes no hay clases de estudiar, pues hay la fiesta de los cerezos de cada año, pero igualmente podeís venir a hacer actividades esportivas.- Y dicho esto el profesor se retiró de la sala dejando hablando a todos los alumnos.

-Que divertido va a ser esto! Chicas sexys y com el kimono!- sonrio Hikaru, el acompañante de Nnoitra- Tengo ganas de ver a Tatsuki!

-Espera, estas enamorado de Tatsuki?- pregunto Nnoitra mientras se levantaba de sus asiento.

-Bueno...-se sonrojo-.. y tu..no puedes negar que estuviese colado por Neliel, ehh?  
-Que?! no digas tonterías! como me va a gustar esa...zorra?-murmuro la ultima palabra casi en un murmullo.

-No digas eso anda, toda la clase piensa la mismo.

-Entonces me los cargare a todos con Santa Teresa! – grito

-Santa Teresa?- pregunto curioso- quíen es Santa Teresa?

-eh...esto...-mierda! se le había escapado!- yo...esto..tengo que irme! - y dicho esto salio corriendo de la clase, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a Nelliel quien conversaba alegremente con Natsu. La rabia ardía en su interior.¿Porque ese sentimiento?

Mientras Harribel hablaba con Subo, su nuevo compañero y Stark los observaba atentamente..

-Al final podrás?- pregunto algo nervioso.

-Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer ese día, seguramente iré, sino mañana te lo aseguro- dijo con total seriedad mientras recogía sus libros.

-Gracias Harribel-san- sonrió el chico.- Harribel no podía negar que tenia unos ojos preciosos: un color verde lima, junto con su pelo marron oscuro le daba un toque muy serio.

Y a Harribel eso le gustaba. Era alto y delgado, y tenia una compostura firme.

-Es Harribel- dijo secamente

-Eh?- Subo parpadeó confuso

-Digo que me llames Harribel, no Harribel-san-añadió- en mi antiguo país no me llamban así.

-Oh, de acuerdo, como tu quieras. se lo quedo mirando. No podia mentir si dijese que su sonrisa no era preciosa. Al salir de las clases apareció Starrk delante de ella.

-Hola

-Que quieres - pregunto intentando hacerle caso omiso

-Que borde. - suspiro- has estudiado para el examen del viernes.- vaya, que mala excusas para hablar un rato con ella.

-Eres idiota, ¿que quieres en realidad? -pregunto con prisa - tengo que llegar a casa rapído y preparar la cena, porque dudo mucho que te la prepares tu solo.  
-Haz lo que quieras - volteo - te espero en casa.

Harribel suspiro, este ultimo dia Stark estaba de lo mas raro. Volvio a suspirar y salio del instituto para dirigirse a casa.

Mientras tanto Orihime salia de clases algo apresurada. Guardo los libros rapidamente sin orden en la maleta y se dispuso a salir a la azotea

FLASHBACK

Grimmjow se le acerco lentamente a la oído de Orihime y dijo casi en un murmullo:

-Te espero a la salida a la azotea del instituto, intenta no faltar, tengo algo importante que decirte. Y... Tranquila, el emo no tiene nada que ver.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Que querra Grimmjow..?- Se preguntó Orihime intrigada recordando lo que le dijó al oído Grimmjow. Mietras se preguntaba que quería el chico de cabellos celestes y recordaba lo sucedido, se dirigia a la azotea. Cuando abrió la puerta que conducía a la azotea lo encontró. Allí observando el bello paisaje del ocasio... Ese cielo anaranjado y el sol ya empezando a abandonar el cielo.

- Me es raro... Nunca había visto tanta luz... eso que llamaís sol... Ja, parece mentira pero me es curioso pero admirable a la vez. Que raro... ¿no crees... Orihime? - Dijo el chico de espaldas a la chica mientras seguía mirando a el horizonte.

La chica al principio se sorprendio por como se había dado cuenta de que ella se encontraba detrás suyo. Pero después se enterneció por el comentario que hizó el mismo.

-Vaya... ¿acaso no te gustaba el paisaje de Las Noches... la oscuridad? ¿que siempre fuera de noche con esa hermosa luna?

- Yo no he dicho que no me gustara pero que siempre fuera lo mismo... la misma oscuridad... la misma luna... se me hacía repetitivo y aburrido. Pero esto me gusta teneís luz y sombra repartídos un equilibrio y no lo sabeís valorar...

- Lo sé... Despues de tanto observar esa luna ya me acostumbre... y cuando volví aquí ya no me acordaba de la luz o el sol y siempre me quedaba observandolo- le sonrió  
- Ya veo...- le dijo girandose y dirigiendose a ella

- Y bien... ¿que querias decirme? - Preguntó con cierto nerviosismo  
- Bueno...- Disimuló..

- ¿Que? Dímelo - Le pidió

- ¿De verdad pensabas que dejaria escapar y dejarte sola para el emo?

- Gri... Grimmjow! ¿Que dices?

- ¡Lo que oíes! ¡maldita sea! Que bonito... Ulquiorra y Orihime... bien juntitos... ¡y yo solo! como siempre...-dijo apenado pero a la vez furioso

- Grimmjow... veo que tu también has oído los rumores que dicen..-dijo intentando calmarlo

- ¿Rumores?- preguntó increduló - ¿así que no es cierto?

- emm... Claro que no – Mitió

Cuando la chica le dijo eso se calmo bastante... no sabía que decirle... ¿que le queria? no sonaba mucho para Grimmjow... ya se lo imaginaba: ¿la princesita y la bestia? Nooo difinitivamente no. Pero igualmente la amaba y no pudo evitarlo... la besó. Orihime abrió considerablemente los ojos por la sorpresa... Vale difinitivamente no se esperaba para nada una reacción así por parte del chico. Seguramente debía haberse mordido la lengua cuando le mintío sobre lo de su "relación" (si así se podía llamar) con Ulquiorra. Orihime no sabía como reaccionar... ¿se separaba de él y le pegaba una bofetada? o ¿no hacía nada y "le correspondia"?. No podia hacer nada... no era normal en ella pegarle una bofetada a alguien...Así que insconcientemente o almenos sin querer "le correspondió".Grimmjow comenzando a disfrutar del beso agarró a Orihime de las muñecas,colocandolas a cada lado de su torso. Orihime estaba muy sonrojada por el acto del chico...

_**Inner Orihime: ¡Mierda no puede ser! Porque me siento así... ¡yo solo amo a Ulquiorra!**_  
_**solo a Ulquiorra... a Ulquiorra... Mierda... Si me ve así... no podria mirarlo jamas a los ojos...**_

Orihime intentó soltarse del agarre de Grimmjow, ya que notaba algo raro...  
Grimmjow la soltó de golpe ya que notaba una fuerza que se acercaba y no queria ni saber quien era...

Se separó de ella dejandola un tanto desconcertada y desapareció tal y como apareció.  
Al cabo de unos segundos se abrió la puerta.

Mientras tanto Nelliel salia del Intituto acompañado por Natsu.

-Bueno yo me tengo que esperar, ya te acompañare mañana- sonrio Nelliel mientras se quedaba esperando en la salida del centro. Nelliel se quedo esperando a Nnoitra para ver si salia y asi ir juntos a casa.

-De acuerdo, ya hablaremos mañana,-sonrio Natsu- Adios!-Y se marcho.

Mientras Nelliel se adentraba en sus pensamientos, una fria gota cayó en su mejilla, haciendo que mirara al cielo.

-Parece que va a llover-suspiro, pero se quedo quieta, esperando a ver si Nnoitra salia. Pero no, Nnoitra ya estaba en casa, molesto por que Nelliel llegase tarde andando merodeando con Natsu por alli a saber haciendo que cosas.

Cuando cerraron el centro Nelliel tuvo la posibilidad de que estuviera en casa y, toda mojada, se dirigio a casa mientras que llovia con fuerza cada vez mas.

Nnoitra estaba mirando la television y en ese momento oyo la puerta abrirse. Se levanto rapidamente y se encontro a Nelliel empapada, sudando frio mientras se secaba las gotas de agua con la mano.

-Nelliel, que te ha pasado?- pregunto Nnoitra

-Eso te tengo que decir yo a ti!- grito molesta mientras que se sacaba los zapatos y los dipositaba sobre la comoda.-donde has ido?

-Que?pensaba que te habias ido por alli con el idiota de Natsu!

-Eh? pero si me e quedado esperandote todo el rato en la salida del instituto!- grito molesta

Nnoitra no se lo creia, Nelliel esperandolo, ¿ufriendo bajo la lluvia?

-Me voy a duchar-dijo mientras se sacaba la camisa delante de Nnoitra.

-Eh..eh!- tartamudeo- no te puedes cambiar en el baño?

-Quieres que deje todo empapado?- y dicho esto se acabo de sacar la camisa del unforme, quedando en sujetador delante de el. Cosa que hizo que Nnoitra se sonrojara y se volteara. para intentar no verla. Nelliel suspiro y se dirigio a la ducha, mientras que Nnoitra pensaba el porque de que Nelliel la hubiera esperado.

Al cabo de un rato Harribel comenzo a preparar la cena ayudada por Lilynette, mientras que Stark yacia tumbado en el sofa, mirando alguna seria que daban.

-Ve a la mesa, ya esta la cena echa- se sento en la mesa de la sala mientras que se servia un poco de arroz a su plato y al de Lilynette.

-Arroz?- miro con asco el plato mientras se sentaba-Odio la comida humana

-Pues vete a Hueco Mundo a comer pequeños Hollows-dijo mientras se metia un trozo de sushi en la boca. Lilynette rió ante tal respuesta.

-tsk!, ya me gustaria...-murmuro Stark.

Al acabar de comer, , no sin algun comentario por parte de Stark sobre la comida, Lilynette se dirigió a su habitación y comenzaron las discusiones sobre quien tenia que lavar los platos...

-No te lo pienso volver a repetir,-suspiro molesta- yo me he encargado de la cena, y tu te encargas de recogerla.

-si hombre y que mas! si tu lo haces, tu lo recoges!

-Si nos los dividimos en dos, estaremos empatados.

-Paso!- grito algo molesto- tu eres la encargada!

-Que?!-grito muy enfadada, la paciencia se le habia agotado- me tomas como criada!?Sabes que?! Haz lo que quieras!- y al acabar se dirigió a su habitacion con un fuerte golpe de puerta.

Stark la miró por un momento, bastante sorprendido por la actitud de esta. Suspiró y por una vez en ese dia, hizo caso a Harribel y, a duras penas se dispuso a fregar los platos. Al acabar se volvio a acomdar en el sofa, pero las palabras de Harribel y su caracter le hizo ir a hablar con ella.

Toco a la puerta.

Silencio.

Volvio a tocar.

Mas silencio.

Lentamente habrió la puerta para encontrarse a Harribel sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha. Stark dio un paso, pero su voz lo detubo.

-Que quieres?- murmuro casi en un suspiro.

-e...esto, ya he fregado los platos- intento ser algo...amable.

Harribel no respondio, se limito a seguir mirando el suelo con la cabeza gacha. Stark la observo por un momento y se acercó a ella. Ligeramente colocó su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera. Harribel quiso voltearse pero los brazos de Stark rodearon sus hombros de manera de que quedara más cerca de él.

-Que quieres..?-volvió a murmurar. Su voz sonaba cansada y abatida.

Stark la volteó de manera que quedara frente a él. Despues de unos segundos , (que para Harribel fueron horas) Stark la abrazó fuertemente por detras y Harribel abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Stark..¿.que te pasa?-murmuro casi en un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, poseyendose por el olor de este. Stark bajo a su cuello mientras respiraba pesadamente y chocaba su alientro contra el cuello de Harribel mientras ella se estremecia aun mas.

-Stark... ¿que te pasa?...-dijo ahogada en su voz. -Dime que te pasa..- pidió

-yo...no se que me pasa contigo...- paso a quedarse quieto en su cuello mientras ella solo respirada agitadamente.

-Stark... suplicó mientras se apartaba de él.- No..no me gusta verte así...- suspiró.

-A mi tampoco...

-Que?

-Porque ultimamente te enfadas tanto conmigo?-se volvió a acercar cerrando los ojos y abrazandola, esta vez por la nuca.

-Yo no estoy enfadada contigo.

-Y entonces que te pasa?¿Porque estabas así en la habitación?

-Stark...yo...yo solo...- se acercó mas a él. Haciendo que sintieran los alientos de cada uno.- Yo... no lo entiendo... - dijo en un susurró

- ¿El que no entiendes?- Preguntó intrigado pero a la vez sorprendió por la respuesta de la chica.

- Cuando estoy contigo me siento distinta...

-Yo tambien...me siento distinto cuando estamos juntos..

Y la besó. fue un beso, Harribel no se impresionó esta vez, si no que se dejó llevar. Chocando brutalmente sus lenguas y labios mientras que se recostaban en la cama. Stark comenzo a bajar por su cuello mientras que Harribel comenzaba a emitir pequeños gemidos con la boca entreabierta. Los brazos de Stark comenzaron a rodearla por la cintura mientras que ella se aferraba mas a él por los hombros. Lentamente Stark fue desatando la camisa de Harribel, esta se sorprendió ¿desde cuando Stark era tan impulsivo? Por un momento Harribel se apartó de él, esperando respuestas.

-Que...que haces?-murmuro, algo sonrojada por tal acto anterior.

-Harribel...

-no...aun...no..-murmuró entre suspiros.

Stark se retiró de ella y se dirigió a su habitacion algo alterado, dejando a Harribel algo impactada.

Tsk! un poco mas y la habria echo toda suya...


	5. Capitulo 5

Los siguientes dias pasaron de lo mas normal, en el instituto alguna mas que otra pelea por parte de Grimmjow y Nnoitra. Orihime cada vez mas nerviosa por los comentarios de la clase. Nelliel seguía cerca de Natsu, cosa que hacía que Nnoitra ardíera. Por otra parte Stark seguia intentando acercarse a Harribel quien estaba todo el dia hablando con Subo y Lilynette seguia jugando con amigas que iba haciendo .El viernes, todos se reunieron a la salida para quedar el domingo.

-Podriamos quedar el domingo a las 7 delante de casa de Orihime- planeó Tatsuki

-Me parece bien- aclaró Ichigo

-Por mi genial, me encantan los kimonos!- Saltó Nelliel muy contenta

-Pero si nunca te has puesto ninguno..-Ishida las miró algo raro

-Da igual-rió

-Bueno pues asi quedamos no?- dijo Harribel cruzada de brazos como de costumbre.

Todos los demás asintieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.

Capitulo 5: Festivales y declaraciones.

-Vamos! estais tardando demasiado!-gritó Lilynette delante de casa de Orihime. Traía un kimono rosa claro con motivos florales de colores cálidos y un obi de color verde con pequeños bambúes dibujados.

-Si, si ya salimos!- se oyó gritar a Orihime

En ese momento llegaron Harribel y Stark quien habian tardado algo mas en salir por culpa de la parsimonia de Stark…y Lilynette se les abanzó.

Harribel llevaba un kimono de color dorado con diferentes ondas de colores amarillentas. En su obi se podian apreciar diferentes capas de colores anaranjados y rojizos. Stark llevaba encima un hakama marrón, con un pequeño obi verde oscuro.

Al rato llegaron Nnoitra y Nelliel. Nelliel llevaba un kimono violeta con flores de cerezo dibujadas y con el obi de color marron. Nnoitra tenia un hakama de color azul oscuro con unas sandalias negras.

-Oh! Harribel, Lilynette, estais guapisimas- dijo Nelliel mientras que cojia a Lilynette en brazos.

-Tu tambien te ves bien!- sonrió Lilynette.

-Gracias- le contestó la peliverde.

Al cabo de unos minutos bajaron Orihime, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow. Orihime vestía un kimono verde claro donde se apreciaban diferentes paisajes, junto con su obi amarillo. Ulquiorra llevaba un hakama verde oscuro con un pequeño obi marron. Y Grimmjow llevaba puesto un hakama de color azul oscuro, junto con su obi negro.

-Ya estamos todos?-preguntó Orihime

-No faltaba tu amiguita?-preguntó Grimmjow.

En ese momento llegó Tatsuki, acompañada de Ichigo, Ishida, Sado  
y Rukia.

-K...kuro...kurosaki-kun!-saludó Orihime algo sonrojada. Enseguida se percató de la presencia de Rukia- Ru..rukia?!

-Hola Inoue!-saludó Rukia mientras la abrazaba- Como estas?

-Muy bien! No sabia que vendrias.

-Si, mas que nada para vigilar al idiota de Kurosaki y los otros espadas- contestó Rukia mientras que miraba a los aludidos.

-Bueno, vamos tirando?-planeó tatsuki mientras que los demas asentian.

-A que hora son los fuegos artificiales?-preguntó Nelliel.

-M...creo que a media noche...no me acuerdo muy bien. Hace años que no voy a los festivales de cada año.-contestó Orihime

-Oh...ya veo.

Al cabo de un rato estaban todos en medio del festival. Cada uno se dividió en parejas para irse a comprar comida u otras cosas.

-Bueno, nos vemos aqui dentro de una hora y media. De acuerdo?- aclaró Orihime mientras levantaba el dedo indice hacia el cielo.

Todos los demas asintieron y se separaron, quedando: Orihime, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow, por un lado, Tatsuki Ichigo y Rukia por otro, Lilynette, Stark y por ultimo, Nnoitra, Nelliel y Harribel. Sado y Ishida se separaron del grupo para, segun ellos, "espiar a los demas espadas por si hacian algo que no debian."

Con Orihime, Grimjmjow y Ulquiorra...

-Espero que os guste esta tradicion-sonrio Orihime mientras les marcaba el camino. Los dos chicos asintieron. Durante un rato estuvieron en silencio, observando algunas tiendas mientras que tanto como Ulquiorra como Grimmjow se mandaban mas que alguna mirada asesina.

Orihime se dirigió a un perqueño escaparate donde, rapidamente compro dos amuletos y se los regalo a Ulquiorra, en forma de murcielago y a Grimmoow en forma de pantera. Los dos se sorprendieron por un momento, pero rapidamente se lo guardaron, y Grimmjow sonrió triunfal.

Ulquiorra encontró el momento, rapidamente se dirigió a Orihime preparado.

-Mujer- Orihime volteó- ven.

Orihime asintió y se dirigio junto a Ulquiorra mientras que Grimmjor seguia mirando tiendecitas sin darse cuenta de tal acto echo por Ulquiorra.

-Que pasa?-pregunto curiosa

-Creo, que ya es el momento, no?

-Eh?- Orihime se sonrojó por un momento- que quieres decir?

En ese momento Ulquiorra la beso apasionadamente, explorando territorio desconocido. Al separarse Orihime lo miro avergonzada.

-Sigo sin entender porque me haces esto , ni siquiera me dices el porque. – la chica lo miró algo triste mientras que el ojiverde no dijo nada. –Dame una razon por la que sigues haciendome esto.

-Porque te quiero.

Fue simple y seco, sin pensarselo dos veces el ex expada contesto textualmente un "porque te quiero". En ese momento Ulquiorra volteó dirigiendose hacia Grimmjow y seguir el camino hacia donde habian quedado con los demas ex expadas. Orihime solo lo siguió algo estupefacta por tal comentario mientras que a Ulquiorra se le estiraron las comisuras de los labios, formando asi, una pequeña mueca, parecida a una pequeña sonrísa victoriosa.

Mientras con Tatsuki, Ichigo y Rukia...

-Grr! Malditos!- maldeció Tatsuki mientras un aura maligna la rodeaba.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Rukia algo confusa

-Esos dos que van con Orihime...-suspiró

-Ah, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra...-aclaró Rukia. Tatsuki asintió-No pasa nada, tranquilizate, dudo que le hagan daño. Si no, ya se lo hubieran echo en Las Noches.

-Si, pero Grimmjow aun es capaz de hacerle algo- dijo Ichigo

-Puede, pero seguro que Ulquiorra lo freiria con un cero oscuras. -rió Rukia.

En ese momento Tatsuki divisió algo:

-Ah! Hikaru!- saludó Tatsuki mientras se dirigia a él.

-Quien es ese?-pregunto Ichigo

-Un compañero de clase- aclaró Rukia de brazos cruzados,- el que se sienta al lado de Nnoitra.

-Mn...

Al rato Ichigo y Rukia andaban mirando los escaparates y las pequeñas tiendas del festival. En ese momento Ichigo habló.

-Rukia...

-Si?

-Como es que...has venido a aqui?-preguntó incredulo

-Bueno, fue, por parte, orden de el Capitan Yamamoto- dijo mientras se sentaba a mirar unos peces de un rio por el que pasaban.- me dijo que tenia que vigilarlos, que no se fiaba de ellos.

-Mm... - suspiró- oye Rukia...tienes planes para mañana?- dijo algo nervioso

-Eh? Mañana?- se puso el dedo indice en la barbilla- Creo que no, ...Espera! me.. estas pidiendo...una cita?

-Esque..bueno..a ver... No es bien bien una cita...-intrntó decír un poco sonrojado con la mirada baja

-¿A no...? ¿Y entonces que es?- Dijó con ironia para fastidiarlo

- Es solo que tengo que decirte algo muy importante...-Dijó aún sonrojado

- Si tan inportante es, ¿porque no me lo dices ahora? - Preguntó Rukia

- Emmm... pues... No cero que ahora sea el mejor momento... Por eso te lo queria decir mañana... a solas...-Respondió

-No es necesarío que me lo digas mañana,¡si tan importante es dimelo ya!- Le pidió

- ¡No puedo! - Exclamó nervioso

- ¿¡Porque no!? ¿Es que acaso no te atreves? - Siguió con su ironía

- ¿¡Pero que dices!? ¡como quieres que no me atreva si te lo iba a decir mañana! - Exclamó un tanto molesto

- ¡Entonces dimelo hoy! ¡no me hagas esperar! - Exclamó la morena

-Esta bien, esta bien...- Se rindió el pelinaranja - Ya te lo diré mas tarde cuando esteamos solos...- Siguió

-¡Pero si ya estamos solos...! ¡IDIOTA! - Le Exclamó Rukia como respuesta

-¡Ya lo sé!- Exclamó esté también - Solo dejame pensar una manera de decirlo adecuadamente... y ya te lo diré cuando volvamos a estar solos...

- Esta bien... mientras me lo digas...- Insinuó

El resto de el rato Ichigo estuvo callado pensando en como decirle eso tan importante...  
En cambio Rukia solo se limitó en observar atenta aunque disimuladamente a Ichigo, notaba el nerviosismo de este, así que supuso que realmente era algo muy importante para el chico. Pero Ichigo no paso por alto, que Rukia no parará de mirarlo...

-Que te pasa Ichigo, porque estás tan nervioso?- Dijó en un tono Ironico

-¿Ehhh...? ¿Que?... yo...yo no estoy nervioso...-Tartamudeó Ichigo empezando a sonrojarse

-¿A no? ¿entonces porque tartamudeas? – Preguntó

- ¡Que dices! yo no tartamudeo - Intentó disimular

- ¿Estás seguro? - Preguntó aún con su Ironia

- Pues... Esta bien no lo aguanto mas... - Se rindió el chico

- ¿Que? - Le preguntó la chica, esta vez estaba perdida no sabia de que estaba hablandó el chico

- Has ganado te lo diré...-dijo

-Vaya al fin te dignas a hablar - le replicó para fastidiarlo - Te escucho – añadió

-Pues... verás... yo... quería decirte que...- Empezó

- Estoy esperando...- Le dijó mirandolo directamente a la cara, cosa que pusó nervioso a Ichigo...Y... el pobre muchacho no pudo evitarlo... La besó...Era mejor demostrar lo que sentia que decirlo con palabras. Ichigo tenia una teoria: si la besaba y Rukia le correspondia seria que también lo ama... sinó... Haría como si no hubiera pasado nada y desapareceria sin dejar rastro... no fuera que Byakuya lo matará por lo sucedido.

Pero... ni el mismo se lo podía ¿que era eso Rukia le estaba correspondiendo?

_**Inner Ichigo: ¡No puede ser!¡No puede ser que ahora mismo Kuchiki Rukia este correspondiendo a mi beso... Impossible... ¿eso significa que también me quiere?**_  
_**Ja, puede que al fin y al cabo mi teoria sea correcta... bueno que mas dará... ¡A disfrutarlo! puede que sea el ultimo... I pensar que me estaba empezando a enamorar de Inoue...**_

Mientras los dos jovenes seguian besandose apasionadamente pero con un toque de dulzura...

_**Inner Rukia: Vaya veo que por fin Ichigo a entendido lo que siempre le digo de menos palabras y mas echos... Por fin ha tenido el valor suficiente como para decirme lo que siente... Pero...¿como es que ahora mismo le estoy correspondiendo al beso?¿Al final será verdad que le quiero? Bueno al fin y al cabo me salvó la vida... Arriesgo su propia vida por mi... Y eso no lo hace cualquiera... Bueno en realidad también lo hizieron Nii-sama y Kaien-sama...¡Pero Ichigo Kurosaki es diferente y le amo! Pero no solo porque se parezca a Kaien-sama como decía Nii-sama... Es cierto que amaba a Kaien-sama... pero eso ya no importa...**_  
_**¿Ichigo tu me quieres tanto como yo verdad...?**_

-Vaya... ¿Porque has echo eso? -Preguntó incredula

- ¿A caso no es obio? - Le respondió Ironico

-Qu...¿que? - Seguía incerdula no terminaba de entenderlo

- Si, Rukia ya lo sabes no te hagas mas la tonta - Le dijó ahora serio

- ¿Pero que dices Ichigo? - Le preguntó

- !Ohhh! ¿A caso despues de tanto tiempo, no lo sabes? -Le preguntó este, pareceia un poco molesto, porque Rukia no sabia que contestarle

-Si que lo se... pero no sabría que decirte...-Le dijó un tanto entristecíada

-Esta bien... pues para que lo sepas te lo explicaré - Le dijó decidido - Desde que entrasté por mi ventana entendí que no eras alguien normal... Para empezar esa noche solo te pude ver yo... Pero no solo eso... esa noche me salvaste la vida, y a mis hermanas también...- Empezó a explicar

-Ichigo...-Susurró Rukia

-Cuando Byakuya y Renji me dejaron mal herido, tu pensabas que no iba a sobrevivir pero si que sobreviví - Siguió con su discurso - y ¿sabés porque?-Le preguntó

-...- Rukia no dijó nada

-Porque solo pensaba en salvarte, en que no podia perderte, no podia permitir que te matarán y menos delante mio.

-¡Ichigo! - Exclamó Rukia. Aún no se creía lo que escuchaba.

-Shhhit - Le calló Ichigo tapandole la boca - Me gustaría proseguir, ¿te parece? - Le dijó retirando su mano de la boca de Rukia.

Rukia solo asintió.

-En fin... Siempre que tienes que volver a la Sociedad de Almas lo paso muy mal. Si no estás conmigo no soy el mismo... Durante todo este tiempo me dado cuenta de que nuestra relación es diferente a la de los demás... Es especial... Eres... Eres la primera chica a la que me acerco tanto...-dijo bastante serio

- ¿De verdad? - Le preguntó con su tipica ironia

- Si... mi padre ya empezaba a pensar que era gay - Dijó con una venita marcada en la frente

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - Le preguntó a punto de estallar de la risa

-Si... -Le respondió aún con la venita en su frente

- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jaja! - Rukia explotó y empezó a reir a carcajadas  
- Vale ya, ¿no crees? - cada vez le salían mas venitas

-No... Aún no.. jajajajajajajajajajajajaja - seguia descojonandose

-Vale...- Intentaba pero no daba resultado - No me dejas otra alternativa

-¿Que?- intentó preguntar

La calló de golpe con un beso seco y corto, pero un beso.

-Que ¿ya esta? ¿ya se te ha pasado la tonteria? - Le preguntó separandose de ella

-Ehh...si...-Respondió Rukia sonrojada

-Bien... menos mal...ya pense que te ibas a morir de la risa... Aunque yo no le veo la gracia...- Dijó un tanto molesto

-Pero oye - Rukia llamó la atención de Ichigo – ¿Acaso Inoue no cuenta? – Perguntó

-Ja, te sorprenderá... pero antes de que aparecieras tu apenas nos hablabamos...

empezemos a hacernos mas amigos cuando te llebaron a la Sociedad de Almas y ella empezó a descubrir sobre su poder - Le explicó

- Ahh, ¡ahora lo entiendo! - Exclamó Rukia

- ¡Bien! ¿Ahora entiendes lo que queria decirte desde el principio? - Le preguntó teniendo la esperanza de que si lo supiera

-Emmm... no - le respondió

- ¿¡Como que no!? ¿Y los besos de antes que? - Le preguntó desesperadamente, ya pensaba que Rukia no sentiría lo mismo por él.

- Es que no me has dicho nada... aún estoy esperando...- Le respondió con indiferencia

-esta bien, esta bien... Rukia quiero que sepas que te amo... te amo mas que nada en todo el mundo... y que si te sucediera algo nunca me lo perdonaria... no puedo vivir sin ti... ¿sabes? cuando te vi por primera vez en la calle enfrentandote a ese Hollow pensé: "vaya que chica mas rara lleva un kimono negro y encima empuña una katana..."

Pero después cuando apareciste en mi habitación no tuve la misma reacción... Cuando te asomaste por la ventana y estabas dispuesta a desembainar tu zanpakutô me asuste pero pensé en otra cosa: "Vaya que chica mas hermosa... pero espera diria que ya la había visto antes... Claro es la chica de esta mañana..."

En fin que practicamente desde que nos conocimos te he amado... pero nunca me atreví a decirtelo... no es que me diera miedo... es mas que nada que no queria ser rechazado... por ti...- Explicó

- Vaya... Ichigo Kurosaki confesando su amor ante mi... que curioso - como sienpre con su Ironia

- Oye ahora no es el momento... ¿no te parece? - haciendo notar su molestia

- perdón es cierto tienes razon... – Razonó

-Bueno y que te parece...¿No vas a decir nada?¿No tienes nada que decir?-Preguntó sonrojado

-Pues claro... bueno...yo...yo también... te quiero... mucho...-concluyó con otro apasionado beso

Mientras tanto, con Nnoitra, Neliel y Harribel...

Harribel y Neliel hablaban alegremente mientras que Nnoitra las seguia por detras, aburrido. Nnoitra aun seguia dandole vueltas al tema, por el cual Neliel estuviera tan atenta con él.

-Ah!- Gritó Neliel sacando a Nnoitra de sus pensamientos.- Natsu!

Nnoitra dirigió la mirada hacia donde había un chico, ese odioso chico, el que tanto cariño tiene Neliel...

-Nel-chan! Que bien que hayas venido!- sonrió Natsu a la vez que se dirigía a ella. Nel-chan? desde cuando se le dice a una persona recien conocida -chan? Nnoitra estaba por explotar.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta?- dijo Subo, quien aparecía detrás de él.

-Subo?-dijo Harribel- Que haces tu aquí?-dijo algo Sorprendida.

-Hay, que mala eres Harribel-san!- Subo hizo pucheros

-Es Harribel, a secas.- le corrigió la rubia.

-Si si perdón!-sonrió.-Vamos?

Todos los demás asintieron mientras que Harribel hablaba con Subo, Neliel con Natsu y Nnoitra maldecía mentalmente al acompañante de la peliverde.

-Nnoitra- escuchó una voz detrás suyo

-Stark?-volteó- Que haces aquí?

-Lilynette se aburria conmigo y dijo que queria hablar con Harribel y Neliel.-Dijo mientras fulminava con la mirada a Subo.

-Uy uy uy... que nuestro primero se pone celosillo- se bruló nnoitra mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Cállate, tu tampoco puedes hablar mucho,- dijo mientras miraba a Nelliel.

-Eh? que quieres decir?- dijo molesto- yo no estoy celoso.

-Pues de la manera que miras a Natsu creo que si -dijo con picardia.-me puedes explicar lo que quieras y yo te explico lo mio.

-Lo tuyo? Estas celoso?

-No lo se bien bien...no me metas a mi, hablame de ti, que tal con tu antigua tercera?

-No lo se, -dijo molesto - el idiota de Natsu se acerca mucho a ella.

-Bueno, puede que se haya enamorado de ella.-dijo

Espera! Natsu enamorado de Neliel? A Nnoitra le comenzaban a pasar imagenes por la cabeza: Natsu abrazando a Neliel mientras que ella se aferra a él, juntos besandose, en la cama...espera! en la cama? Nnoitra negó rapidamente todos esos pensamientos y se dirgió hacia donde estaban Natsu junto a Neliel, y rapidamente agarro a la chica del brazo haciendo que se sorprendiera y tiró de ella hacia un lado, para quedar juntos.

-Que crees que haces? Dejame ir!-gritó intentando zafarse de su agarre - Que te pasa?!

-Como que que me pasa?- le contesto enojado- es por culpa del idiota de Natsu!

-Que pasa con Natsu?- dijo confusa

- Ese maldito se esta acercando mucho a ti!

-Que? Que quieres decir? - pregunto sin entender nada.

-Natsu te quiere llevar a la cama! joder!

-Espera Nnoitra, dime la verdad- dijo tiernamente- estas...celoso?

Celoso? El? Celoso de que un tipo se acerque a Neliel. A quien le importa?

Nnoitra no dijo nada. Solo volteó para no verla mientras que Neliel lo miraba curiosa, esperando alguna respuesta por parte del pelinegro.

-Nnoitra...que te pasa?- dijo acercandose a él, agarrandole por la manga- Nnoitra, mirame.- le dijo la peliverde

Nnoitra voleó para verla y vio que lo observaba con ¿tristeza?¿pena? Nnoitra se sorprendó.

-Neliel, no te acerques...al idiota de Natsu...-dijo mientras la agarraba por la cintura.

-Nnoitra...porque?

-Dime..que tiene Natsu...que no tenga yo?

-Nnoitra...-dijo mientras lo agarraba de las mejilas- no tienes nada que envidiar de él...-dijo hacercandose a el.

-Pero...yo...- maldicion! si Neliel no fuera tan jodidamente provocativa! Neliel se fué acercando mientras que atraia a Nnoitra con la manos, éste, agarró con una mano la cintura y con la otra le comenzó a acariciar el cabello.

-Neliel,- Neliel se detubo al sentir su nombre saliendo de la boca del pelinegro y lo miró, esperando que siguiera con la frase.- estas enamorada de Natsu?

Neliel se sorprendió por la pregunta que acababa de hacer el pelinegro y sonrió, y, maldita sea, Nnoitra la volvió a maldecir, haciendo que frunciera el seño, como señal de molestia.

-Tonto- dijo rozando sus labios y haciendolo callar, antes de que pudiera articular palabra. Nnoitra se sorprendió al principio. Pero rapidamente correspondió aferrandola a él bruscamente mientras que ella lo atraia con las manos en las mejillas.

_**Inner Nnoitra: tsk! si no fuera tan jodidamente provocativa. La odio! la quiero solo para mi! ella es toda mia...**_

_**Inner Neliel: tonto, mira que pensar que estaba enamorada de Natsu... idiota. Solo te quiero a ti. Hummp, sigues siendo un animal.**_

De golpe Neliel cortó el beso, dejando a Nnoitra algo aturdido.

-Deberiamos ir donde estan los demas.- dijo mientras miraba hacia el grupo de gente que los esperaba.

-Quieres volver con Natsu verdad?- bromeó Nnoitra.

-Tsk! Nnoitra...- dijo abrazandolo por el cuello.- eres...

-Una bestia?un animal?- dijo besandola- Maldicion Neliel, te odio...

-Yo tambien te quiero.

Al rato se volvieron a reunir Neliel y Nnoitra junto a su grupo.

-Ei! Nnoitra!- lo llamo Stark

.  
-Que pasa?

-Ya te has declarado?- dijo burlonamente

-Cállate! eso no te incumbe!- grito molesto. De golpe recordó algo- Ei! Acaso tu no me tenias que explicar algo sobre ti?

-Que?-intentó disimular.- y-yo no tengo nada que explicarte de mi vida

-Si hombre! hicimos un trato!

-Tsk!-Satrk dirigió una mirada a Harribel, quien hablaba bastante entretenidamente con Subo. Nnoitra se dió cuenta de eso.

-Oh.. ya veo.- dijo picaramente- el numero uno se a enamorado de la tercera. -sonrio burlonamente.

-Cállate- le susurro- no digas tonterias.

-entonces dime, de que tienes que hablar si no. pregunto mientras observaba a Nelliel, quien se compraba unos amuletos junto a Harribel.

-...-Satrk no dijo nada, se limito a seguir la mirada de su acompañante, dirigida en canvio a la rubia.

-Desde cuando?

-Eh?- pregunto confuso el ojiazul.

-Desde cuando te gusta.-asintió.

-No lo se.

-Bueno, yo de ti, como he echo yo, aprovecharia para decirselo ahora,-sonrio triunfal al recordad el beso de Neliel.

-Pero tu lo tienes facil.- observo a Neliel- ella es una mujer "facil".

-No te creas,-suspiro- ella es capaz de vencerte enseguida...

-Bueno, yo me encargo de Subo y tu pillas a tu tercera, vale?- y en ese momento se hacercó disimuladamente a Subo, para entretenerlo hablando sin darle possibilidad de que el primero dirigió lentamente hacia donde estaba Harribel, sola, ya que Neliel se habia dirigido donde estaban Subo, Nnoitra y Natsu.

-O-oye- dijo el moreno. Harribel se limitó a voltear. _Joder, que guapa estaba con ese kimono._- Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Harribel parpadeó unos segundos y luego contesto.

-Si, claro. No tengo prisa- se cruzó de brazos.

-Esto...me gustaria que fuero en un lugar privado.

-Privado?

-Si, va-vayamos allí, -dijo algo nervioso señalando una esquina de un escaparate donde no habia nadie.

-De acuerdo.- se limito a seguir a Stark, quien pensaba algun metedo para..."declararse".

Espera. Declararse?el idiota de Nnoitra le habia metidos demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

-Bien, que quieres.

-Bueno, haber. No-no se como explicarlo-tartamudeo. Harribel se limitó a seguir mirandolo, algo curiosa por la actitud del primer espada.- bueno, desde hace unos dias...-en ese momento Harribel le interrumpió.

-Si, ya se lo que quieres decir. -dijo mientras se hacercaba a él.- yo tampoco se explicarlo, pero bueno. Los echos, ha veces, son mejores que las palabras.

Maldicion! esos ojos lo estaban volviendo loco! la queria entera para él! En un rapido movimiento Stark agarró a Harribel por la cintura y la besó fuertemente, con ansias, mientras que esta se soprendia al principio, pero luego correspondia agerrandose a él, por los hombros. Al separarse Stark la miro avergonzado.

-No se si tu decias lo mismo..y-yo no se lo que he echo.- dijo mientras volteaba para no mirarla.-aun sigo sin saber que me has echo.

-Eh? Que que te he echo?- posó sus manos en sus mejillas, para obligarle a mirarla. - yo no te he echo nada. Lo que pasa es que...- En ese momento Stark la interrupió besandola. Al rato se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire:

-Dime una cosa- dijo Stark mientras miraba a Subo- que relacion teneis...Subo y tu?

Harribel sonrio.

-Pues no lo sé. Pero mi relación contigo es mil veces mejor.

Stark sonrió triunfal mientras se separaba de ella y se dirigia hacia donde estaban los demas chicos. En ese momento Harribel los siguió por detrás mientras sonreia al recordar este momento con el ojiazul. Que bien besaba el cabrón! Siguió a Stark y se dirigió a Neliel y Lilynette.

-Que? Te lo dije, tampoco es tan difícil- bromeo Nnoitra mientras que se dirigia a Satrk

-Bueno, tampoco ha sido facil.

-Oooiii! Stark! Nnoitra! Tenemos que ir con los demas, que hemos quedadoo!-grito Lilynette mientras los llamaba junto a Neliel y Harribel. Tanto Subo como Natsu se habia ido. Stark y Nnoitra suspiraron muy aliviados.

El resto de la noche paso con normalidad, cenaron bajo los fuegos artificiales y mas alla de medianoche se dirigieron cada uno a sus hogares.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Sorpresa!

Unos dias mas tarde, pasada una semana Urahara y Yoruichi hizo una reunion para ver como iba todo en el mundo humano y a la vez, un pequeño repaso de gigais.

-Como os va en el mundo humano?- pregunto Yoruichi

-Bien- asintieron todos.

-Ya esta?- comento Urahara- ninguna novedad? Solo bien?

-Si, todo perfecto,- dijo Grimmjow- va, ve al grano, no nos has traido aquí solo para hablar de los gigais verdad?

-Jo, Grimmjow, que malo, te das cuenta siempre.- Yoruichi suspiro

-Que quieres decir? Hay algo malo?- pregunto Orihime preocupada

-No, no, tranquila. Todo esta perfecto, salvo un detalle.

-Cual?- pregunto Stark

-El comandante Yamamoto ha dado orden para expulsar a todos los ex espadas fuera de el instituto.

-Que?- preguntaron todos confusos- Y eso?

-No lo se, pero nos aviso ayer noche, se ve que tiene algo de miedo a que unos de los espadas se rebelara contra algun humano y atacara la ciudad.-comento seriamente Urahara

-Y que haremos si no?- pregunto Neliel- nos quedaremos en casa?

-Viajareis. –sonrio Yoruichi

-Viajar?!- se sorprendió Nnoitra- donde?

-Sorpresa, ayer se me ocurrió esta idea.

-P-pero, y el dinero y todo eso?- pregunto algo preocupada Orihime - no sera gratis.

-No pasará nada, ya tenemos todo contralado, vamos de sobras. Mañana cojemos el vuelo a las 6 de la tarde, quedamos aquí a las 4. Os parece?

Orihime miró tristemente a Ulquiorra, ella tendria que seguir en el instituto, que remedio!

Suspiró.

-Mujer.- la llamo Ulquiorra

-Mm?

-Tu tambien vendras verdad?

-No, yo tendre que seguir yendo al instituto.

-A no no no, traquila hime-chan- sonrió Urahara tu tambien te vienes!

Orihime sonrió, muy contenta.

-Esto, Yoruichi, de acuerdo esto de viajar pero… donde?-preguntó Harribel

Yoruichi y Urahara sonrieron.

**-A Paris.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Cinturones, Despegue!**

Ese dia todos se levantaron temprano, alla a las 9, y comenzaron a preparar maletas que le habia dado Urahara. Quedaron a las 4 en la tienda de Urahara y desde allí se dirigeron todos juntos al aeropuerto. Estuvieron un rato esperando la cola y la salida del avion. Al llegar se colocaron todos en sus respectivos asientos, quedando: Harribel, Lilynette, Nnoitra, Stark y Yoruichi. Orihime, Grimmjow, Neliel, Ulquiorra y Urahara.

-¿Que clase de ciudad será Paris?- dijo Neliel entusiasmada.

-Es una ciudad preciosa, se llama"la ciudad del amor"- comentó Yoruichi- allí dicen, que encuentras tu chico ideal.- acabó

-Uah!- exclamo la peliverde- ojalá yo encuentra mi chico ideal!

Por tal comentario Nnoitra la fulminó con la mirada. ¿Su chico ideal? ¿Acaso el no era su chico? El pelinegro estaba a punto de reprocharle tal comentario y, entonces una voz lo detuvo:

-Señores pasajeros, en breves momentos despegaremos hacia Paris, colóquense los cinturones y mantenganse en posición vertical. Les avisaremos cuendo puedan levantarse de sus asientos. Gracias.

Todos hicieron caso a esa voz y esperaron a que el avión se inclinase para despegar. Al comenzar a elevarse sientieron dicha presion.

-Esto es muy incomodo, se me tapan los oïdos…- comento Lilynette algo nerviosa.

-Tranquila, es solo un momento- la tranquiló Urahara.

Unos instantes mas tarde volvió a sonar la voz.

-Señores pasajeros, ya pueden desplazarse libremente por el avión, si tienen algun problema o necesitan algo avisen a las azafatas que estan situadas en los lados del avión. Que disfruten del vuelo, gracias.

-Que son las azafatas?-preguntó Starrk

-Son chicas que te vienen y te traen comida o demas cosas que necesites- dijo Orihime.

-Yo no necesito una azafata porque tengo una magnifica aquí al lado- comento burlonamente Grimmjow. Orihime se sonrojó y Ulquiorra fulminó al peliazul con la mirada.

-Mmm…chicas…- comentó Nnoitra. El pelinegro giró la cabeza en dirección a Neliel esperando ver alguna reacción por parte de aquel comentario, pero lo unico que vió fue a una peliverde desinteresada, mirando por la ventana. Nnoitra gruñó.

-Calmate y relajate, pasa de ella. Despues ella te buscara y tu le dejaras estar, entonces no parara hasta que le hagas caso- dijo el ojiazul

-Callate Stark, no tienes nada que decir. No te metas en mis asuntos, yo de ti vigilaria mas a Harribel, a saber si encuentras su "chico ideal" alli.

-No lo creo, -Stark volteó a ver a Harribel, quien hablaba con Lilynette- ella es mia-murmuró

Al rato todos yacian dormidos, se había echo de noche y aun quedaban unas horas para llegar a Paris. Neliel se despertó y se dirigió al lavabo. Al salir se volvió a sentar, no sin antes echarle una mirada a Nnoitra, quien dormia profundamente, y lentamente a la peliverde se le estiraron las comisuras formando una pequeña sonrisa.

La luz del sol comenzaba a filtrarse por una fina rendija de la ventanita del avión y Ulquiorra se despertó. Dirigió una pequeña mirada hacia la demas multitud de gente y vió a alguna mas que otro despierto, mirando alguna revista. Dirigió una mirada a Orihime, quien yacia placidamente dormirda…¡Espera! Dormida, apoyada en el hombro de Grimmjow!

-Eres hombre muerto, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez- penso el ojiverde. En ese momento Orihime se retorció entre sueños y abrió lentamente los ojos, separandose deel peliazul y Ulquiorra suspiro.

La chica se incorporó y se volvió a colocar en posición volviendose a dormir. Una hora mas tarde las azafatas comenzaron a despertar a la gente que seguia durmiendo.

-En breves momentos aterrizaremos en Paris, coloquense en sus asientos y atense el cinturón. Gracias.

Al cabo de unos minutos el avio aterrizó y salieron cogiendo sus maletas, en direccion al hotel, según Yoruichi de 4 estrellas. Un lujo.

-Esto Yoruichi, yo si quieres te puedo ayudar.- sonrio Orihime- yo también se hablar frances.

-Oh! Genial, me vienes de perlas!- comentó la felina,- gracias.

-Frances? En Paris no se habla nuestro idioma?-pregunto Grimmjow

-No, es cada pais se habla un idioma diferente, en japon, el japones, en paris, el frances, en EEUU el ingles y asi en todo el mundo. – comentó Urahara.

-EEUU?- pregunto LIlynette- es un pais?

-si, es Estados Unidos, es un pais enorme!- dijo Orihime

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado!- señalo Urahara al Hotel. Era bastante grande, en forma de edificio, con grandes balcones adoradas con rosas blancas y rojas. Se dirigieron a la recepcion del hotel y Yoruichi habló:

-Bonjour, Nous avons réservé deux chambres, 4 et 5 personnes pendant 3 jours, ici à Paris, avec le nom de Kisuke Urahara et Yoruichi Sihoin.

-Oui, je les ai ici, ont, les 459 chambres et 460, 4ème étage, le desañuno est de 6 à 10, ont un logement agréable, merci - acabo de explicar la recepcionista.

-Este es el idioma "frances"?- preguntó Stark

-Si-contesto Urahara- suerte que tengo a Yoruichi porque yo no se hablar este idioma.

- Suena bien, este idioma- comentó Neliel.- sera mejor que vayamos tirando a las habitaciones.-aseguró la peliverde.

Al llegar se dividieron las habitaciones, quedado las 5 chicas en una y los otros 4 chicos en la otra. Acabaron de acomodar las maletas y quedaron en la sala del hotel.

-Bueno, son las 2 de la tarde, sera mejor que vayamos a comer, conozco un buen restaurante por aquí, os apetece?-pregunto Yoruichi

-Si! Me estoy muriendo de habre!- saltó Lilynette.

-Me parece bien, -comento Orihime

Al rato fueron a comer a un restaurante frances pidieron y al acabar se dirigieron a la plaza de La Concordia a ver la puesta del sol.

-Uah…estoy agotada-comento LIlynette

-Si quereis en vez de cenar nos podemos ir al hotel a tomar un té. Prorque, yo estoy lleno. – aclaró Urahara.

-Si, mejor.- dijo Stark,- yo tengo sueño.

-Tu siempre tienes sueño- le criticó Grimmjow

-Es una puesta de sol preciosa- dijo Orihime

Ulquiorra se hacerco a la peli-naranja y le susurró al oído.

-La puesta de sol es preciosa, pero tu lo eres aun mas.

Orihime se sonrojó al maximo y Neliel rió por lo bajo. Nnoitra observó a Ulquiorra quien se sentaba al lado de la chica y hacia que se le subiera el color rojo en las mejillas, diciendo comentarios cursis a Orihime. Se hacercó lentamente a Neliel y se sentó a su lado, mirandola de reojo haber que reaccion hacia la chica. Pero nada, ni siquiera se volteó a ver a Nnoitra, solo observaba tranquilamente y despreocupadamente la puesta de sol, mientras que el pelinegro bajaba la cabeza, abatido por no poder hacer nada, ¿ y si no lo queria, y habia venido aquí a encontrar su chico ideal? ¿ esque el no era su chico ideal? Nnoitra suspiro y se dispuso a levantarse, al menos con Grimmjow hablaria mas entretenidamente y se reiria criticandole y haciendole cabrear. En ese momento la voz de Neliel lo detuvo.

-Te vas?

-Eh?

-Porque no te quedas conmigo?-dijo sin apartar la vista de la puesta de sol

-Para que?- suspiró- para que no me hagas caso?

-Estaba pensando, pensando en algo que…

-Oye Neliel..-Neliel volteó al ver tan raro tono de voz de su compañero.- Tu…crees que encontrarás tu chico ideal aquí, en Paris?

Neliel sonrió.

-No lo se, seguramente.

Nnoitra la fulminó con la mirada y ella siguió mirando el sol. Nnoitra suspiró y se dirigió donde Grimmjow, con el, al menos reiria.

Stark observaba como Nnoitra chinchaba a Grimmjow y este lo amenazaba, sin posibilidad de vencerle.

-veo, que tu, prefieres dormir y vaguear en vez de hablar con tus compañeros- Harribel le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No se, pero yo paso de criticar y gritar a los demas,- el castaño observo por un momento a Nnoitra y Grimmjow- paso.

-Eres muy aburrido. –suspiró la rubia

-Si hombre, no vale.-Stark la miro por un momento- oye, -Harribel volteó- soy tu chico ideal?

-Eh?- Harribel lo miró confusa.

-Di

-Pues, no se. –A que venia esa pregunta?

-No lo sabes?

-Porque me lo preguntas?

-Porque yo te quiero, tu a mi no?

Harribel lo observó atónita por unos segundos. "yo te quiero". Desde cuando Stark era tan impulsivo.

-Antes la que se abalanzaba eras tu, no?- Stark volvió a hablar. Era la cruda verdad. No era ella la que le dio su primer beso?

-Eres increible- dijo la rubia. – y si, eres mi chico ideal.

-Tu tambien, -dijo Stark acercandose a su rostro.

-Ei! Aquí no! – la voz de Urahara los interrumpió haciendo que todos los demas voltearán a ver a Harribel y Stark. Quienes se separaron rapidamente mientras los demas reian a carcajadas.

-Jajajajaja! Tio, Stark, que impulsivo no?-Nnoitra se burlo mientras Stark lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Mejor no hablar de ti, quien ni si quiera tiene pelotas de hacercarse.

Nnoitra juro matarlo, por tener razon y por decirlo en voz alta.

-Bueno, sera mejor que vayamos a dormir, es tarde, son mas de las 10. Y mañana vamos a ver El Arco Triunfo de Paris -comentó Yoruichi.

Esa noche durmieron todos de un tirón y al dia siguiente se despertaron a ver, según Yoruichi, el Arco Triunfo".


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Pequeños incidentes.

La mañana amaneció normal, se despertaron primero las chicas, quien prepararon ese dia y Yoruichi les explico como era Paris, costumbres, idioma y de mas.

-Entonces para decir "hola" en frances es bonjour?- preguntó Lilynette

-Si! Genial!- dijo Orihime contenta.

-Tenemos que aprovechar bien estos dos dias que nos quedan, hoy iremos a ver el Arco triunfo y mañana la torre Eiffel.

-Torre Eiffel? – pregunto Harribel,- que es?

-Es una torre echa de metal, enorme, muy antigua, que por la noche se ilumina con muchisimas luces. – aclaró Yoruichi

-Uah! Quiero verla! – exclamó Neliel

-Si, por partes, mañana cenaremos en un restaurante de alli, ahora hay que ir a avisar a los chicos.- acabó la felina

En la habitación de los chicos, Satrk dormía placidamente.

-Ei, tio Stark, va despierta!- gritó Grimmjow

-Dejame…5 minutos mas…- Stark se metió la cara entre la almohada.

-Ei, emo!- El peliazul llamó a Ulquiorra, quien yacia sentado en la mesa, de brazos cruzados.- haz algo!

-No tengo nada que hacer.- comentó el peliverde.-Apañate. Salimos en 5 minutos.

-Stark!- gruño el ojiazul.-Nnoitra, haz algo!

Nnoitra lo fulmino con la mirada mientras se apoyaba en la pared de la habitación.

-Dejame en paz.

-Y a ti que te pasa?- comentó Grimmjow

En ese momento picaron a la puerta y Nnoitra, quien estaba mas cerca la abrió y se encontró a las chicas, todas preparadas para salir. Neliel lo miró por un momento a Nnoitra, quien rapidamente hizo caso omiso de la peliverde y salió fuera de la habitación.

-Y a ese que le pasa?- pregunto Lilynette.

Neliel solo le dirigió una ultima mirada antes de entrar en la habitación de los chicos.

Tuvieron que esperar 10 minutos mas de la cuenta por Stark, quien no queria separarse de la sabanas.

Ese dia fueron a ver el Arco Triufo, la chicas , ilusionadas caminaban por toda la ciudad, mientras que los chicos, andaban merodeando por las calles de Paris, uno mas aburrido que otro.

Yoruichi indicó el camino durante una hora, hasta que llegaron a su destino. Admiraron el monumento, colosal, posado enfrente suyo.

-Increible…- alcanzó a decir Lilynette.

El colosal monumento yacia en una gran rotonda, de un color blanco nítido, con un arco apreciablemente perfecto. Dos esculturas enormes yacían en las dos bandas del arco y las rendijas, decoradas de pequeñas figuras humanas daban a la perfección esta obra de arte. Por dentro, más decorado aun, con mosaicos interiores en tres dimensiones, llenaban de satisfación a todos los que lo veían.

-Es enorme...-murmuró Grimmjow, impresionado.

-Si..-comentó Orihime- yo esto lo he visto en libros, p-pero no me esperaba que fuera tan grande…

-Vaya…es muy bonito- dijo Harribel.

Stark, Ulquiorra y Nnoitra descansaban de la caminata debajo de el arco, apoyados en una pared.

-Estoy agotado…-bufó Starrk

-Esto es una mierda…- se quejó Nnoitra

-Callate – dijo el ojiverde.

-Te veo cambiado…-comentó Stark a Ulquiorra. Este hizo caso omiso del comentario.- Que tal con Inoue?

-No es asunto tuyo.- aclaró Ulquiorra.

-Te debe ir de maravilla – chinchó Stark.

Ulquiorra no dijo nada. Eso si, Stark tenia mucha razon, íban muy bien como pareja. No podía negarlo. Desde que conoció a la humana en las Noches ya sabía que pasaria algo, y en el momento que fue resucitado gracias a su poder, no tenía duda alguna, tenía que estar con ella, protegerla, quererla y poseerla. Pero bueno todo a su tiempo.

Por parte Orihime estaba muy bien con Ulquiorra, todo perfecto, salvo ese pequeño detalle…ese defecto que le marcó a Inoue. Si Ulquiorra se enterase de lo pasado con Grimmjow…Inoue estaría muerta, muerta!

Por otro lado, Nnoitra no tenía nada que hacer: Neliel pasaba absolutamente de el, seguramente durante los dias de colegio hubiese echo algo con Natsu y a saber si ha hecho mas cosas de las cuales el pelinegro aun no sabe nada. Era imposible, imposible derrotarla, ni icluso como espada ni como humana. Absolutamente cierto y Nnoitra lo sabía.

Suspiró y divisó un figura femenina delante….


	9. Nota de Autor

Hola a todos! Ultimamente me estoy quedando si indeas para este fic….:/ con los estudios y el instituto no tengo mucho tiempo para pensar.. Me gustaria tener opiniones e ideas sobre como podria continuar mi fic!

Lo unico que necesito es que: Las parejas sean:

-Nnoitra Nelliel

-Starrk Harribel

-Ulquihime (podriamos intentar tener un poco de Grimmhime, pero la base es Ulquihime)

Solo con pequeñas ideas me seria suficiente! Intentaré yo también seguir este fic!

Gracias!


End file.
